Forever loved
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: Very different plot to Twilight. Aro, Marcus and Caius went to Forks high and were Bella's age. P.S Caius has a power. It's the ability to change any age you want. No Cullens in this one.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own they plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

Forks. That's where I'm moving. Its sunny only one day a week. That's where I'm moving and I'm currently living in Arizona which hardly ever gets rainy days. I live with Mum, Renee and her boyfriend Phil. My dad, Charlie, lives in Forks. He's the head of Police. I used to spend three weeks with Charlie. But it's been years.

Renee loves travelling. Phil does too. He's on a baseball team and has to travel a lot. So I'm going to Forks to let them travel around. And this will be a good thing I think.

**Sorry the chapters short guys**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :)**

**Xoxo **


	2. Chapter 1: Ariving in Forks

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own they plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 1: Arriving in Forks **

**BPOV**

After saying bye to Renee and Phil, I handed my ticket in and quickly boarded my plane. The trip to Forks was a little boring. It rained most of the time. I was so relieved that the plane landed safety. People were already descending the plane as I gather my things.

I quickly sneaked between people. Once I was out, I breathed a deep breath then went to retrieve my suitcases. Once I had them I searched the crowd for Charlie.. It was pretty easy to spot him. He still and his Police uniform on and he smiled when he caught my eye.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Charlie asked after making his way toward me. He gave me a big hug then grabbed my two suitcases.

"I'm good! I missed you, Dad."

"I missed you too, Bella."

"So, what have I missed?" I asked.

"Not much. I redecorated your room. Well I had help, but still" he blushed and I laughed.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"Come on, let's get you home."

It's been years since I've been here. Charlie lived in an old, but beautiful white house.

I walked inside, carrying some of my belongings and Charlie grabbed the rest. My room looked a little different. Thankfully, Charlie left to give me some privacy to unpack. I kind of missed this place. But its going to take me a while to get used to all this rain.

The rest of the afternoon was basically about what I've been doing in Arizona. Charlie kept bombarding me with questions like there is no tomorrow.

I was ecstatic to find that he bought a second hand old, faded red Chevy. He bought from a friend that lives in La Push.

When I finally went to sleep, I didn't realize that I was so tired. I was out as soon as my head hit my pillow.

**Hey guys, hope you like it so far! **

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :)**

**Xoxo **


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Caius

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own they plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Christenson's **

**BPOV**

School today. I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

I had a shower then got dressed in my jeans, light blue sleeved shirt and log cream coloured jumper. I grabbed a small bar for breakfast then headed to my faded Chevy.

It was raining, of course. I wasn't used to driving in rain. It was really slippery.

Forks high wasn't that hard to find in a small town like Forks. I could get to school even with out the written instructions that Charlie drew out for me. As I pulled into the parking lot, I realized that everyone was looking at me. I blushed and tried to find a parking spot. Once I found one I grabbed my bag than headed to the administrations office.

It was toasty warm in the office when I entered. I walked to the front desk. Behind the desk was a thirty year old lady with red curly hair. When she looked up, she smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan."

"Oh, okay. Here is your time table** and** just come back at the end of the day with it as well, dear. Have a good day"she handed me the time table.

"Thank you" I left the office and looked at the sheet. I had English first. Great. Then I have Maths, Science and lastly HPE**. **

English and Maths went quickly and before I knew it, everyone was headed to the cafeteria. I followed a girl, Jessica I think. Gosh, she talks a lot. I don't even know what she's talking about.

That's when I realized I had my books with me.

"Jess, I forgot to put my books back. I'll catch up to, alright?"

"Yeah, sure" I power walked back to the corridor. When I got there I saw a group of girls hanging around there talking. I quickly put my books away than grabbed my money. When I closed the locker, one of the girls were on the other side. She wasn't really pretty.

"Hi, are you like Isabella Swan?" she had the most annoying, perkiest voice I ever heard.

"Yeah, can you please move" I asked politely. She was blocking my was to the cafeteria.

"Uh no."

"Why not?" I started to get irritated.

"Because I want to do this first", she said and smiled. Suddenly, She hit under my hand with her elbow, causing all my money to spill every on the floor. She laughed and so did her friends, who were coming over. I sighed then dropped down to pick it all up. I succeeded grabbing it all.

"That wasn't very nice, Lauren" said the most beautiful voice. I looked up and gasped softly. He was gorgeous. He had pretty big, but not bulky, muscles. Hair so white that it looked like snow. His eyes were a pure grey and he was about a head taller than me.

"I…uh, um… bye" Lauren stuttered than ran off with her friends.

The god looked down at me and I noticed that his eyes widened slightly. I blushed.

"Thanks for that" I said as I got up and faced him. Gosh, he was so beautiful. He smiled a small smile. My heart was going nuts.

"Anytime" he replied in the same angel voice. I finally got a good look at what he was wearing. He was wearing a white puma shirt and black faded jeans. He looked pretty sporty.

"I better get going" I said, not wanting to.

"Me too" he said with a frown.

"Well, I'll see you later."

I walked past him and was smiling all the way into the cafeteria.

I bought my lunched than headed over towards where Jessica was sitting with all group of people. After I sat down, I noticed Jessica had a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiously. She looked at me.

"Caius Christenson is staring at you" she said shocked. I looked toward Jessica was looking and gasped. It's him. The guy that saved me from Lauren. Caius, that's a nice name. When he saw me look at him, he turned away and … blushed?! I made the most beautiful guy in school blush! Wow.

"Why is he staring at you?" Jess interrupted my thoughts. I didn't know either.

"I'm not sure."

I then noticed that there were two other guys sitting at the table. Both had black hair and handsome, but not as beautiful as Caius. They had grey eyes as well. Must be brothers! I thought.

Caius didn't look at me again.

The rest of the day flew by, but I didn't pay much attention. My mind was set on Caius. I wanted to get to know him better. That's what I'm going to do tomorrow.

**Hey guys, hope you like it so far! **

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :)**

**Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to know Christenson’s

**Chapter 3: Getting to know vampires**

**Bpov **

I felt gross when I woke up. My hair looked like a hair stack and I dribbled on my pillow. Not something I do every day. I glanced at my window and sighed. It was raining again.

Since I moved to Forks, it not once stopped raining. I mean, I don't expect it to be all sunny 24/7, even though it would be nice, but come on. Can't it just be over-cast? Please? On cue, the rain came down harder. I groaned, and got up.

I jumped into the shower, loving how the hot water woke me up just a little more. In the shower, I finally had a decent amount of time to think. I went through the steps that kept appearing in my thoughts.

Charlie.

I always had a anxious feeling to know if my dad was okay. Living in Arizona with my mum and her new husband had always given me a comforting feeling. Always being surrounded by loved ones. They took care of me at times and I took care of them. But who did Charlie have? Well when I'm not staying here of course. I could tell that he was lonely and not only wanting me to stay longer when ever I visited, but to have Mum back as well. It must be hard. Living in a small town, in a small house, all alone. It couldn't be healthy for him. I might consider staying at Forks longer than I intended too. For him and …well…for Caius.

Caius was number 2.

I know it might seem strange, since I don't even know the guy, but I felt a connection with him when I looked into his eyes. The way he looked back at me. Like I was woman, not a pathetic girl. That's how the guys back at Arizona treated me.

But there was something about Caius that bothered me. Not his looks nor his behavior, but I guess you could say that he seems too mysterious. He acted as if he had a big and major secret, not that it's any of my business. I wouldn't mind knowing what it was though.

And his brothers! They all looked different too. You seriously couldn't picture them being brothers. Maybe they're half brothers? Who knows?

I got out of the shower and got ready for school. Once I was ready and went down to the kitchen, I found a note from Charlie. He wrote that he wished me a good day and not to forget my phone. Phone? I don't even have a phone. Why would Charlie say… oh god he didn't. He did.

Charlie bought me a phone. I groaned again. I don't need a phone! What's the point of it? I walked to where a box that was wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

I unwrapped and almost fainted at the site of it. It was an AU KDDI GREEN ROAD. An aqua coloured one at that.

"Charlie is going to get it when he gets home," I said, but laughed at the end. Gosh, I love my dad. Even though this phone looks really expensive, I'm going to hug the life out of him when he gets home.

I stuffed my new phone in my pocket and walked carefully to my truck. Ofcourse I slipped. And bad. My butt hit the concrete like there was no tomorrow. An agonizing gasp escaped me. I got up slowly, trying not to make it any more excruciating than it already it. I realized when I got up that my hip hurt more than my butt. I should be alright. If not, then I'll go see the nurse at my school.

When I arrived at school, I was bombarded by Mike.

"Hey, Bella!" he particularly screamed in my ear. I smiled back, every bit annoyed, but I tried to hide it the best I could.

"So, you up for some biology this morning?" Uh, with all the questions, I just wanted to curl up in a ball. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess," how could I not? I loved biology. It's one of my favorite subjects.

"Cool, I'll see you then, bye," he waved and was rushing towards Eric. Thank god for Eric!

I rushed into Biology as soon as I could. I tripped ever so often, trying to rush my pace. Doesn't matter though. I was late. I was late even when I got to class. Luckily, the teacher didn't growl at me for my lateness, and politely asked for me to sit in an unoccupied seat. Yet there was only one seat left in the class. And it was situated next to Caius.

I froze. Caius. In my biology class. I got a bigger shocked when I saw his brothers were in the row behind him. Great

"Miss Swan?" Miss Lani asked. I shook my head.

"Yes?" I asked stiffly. I was still standing at the front of her desk.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Miss," I blushed.

"Good. May you take your seat now?"

I nodded, "yes, Miss," and hurried towards my seat. When I sat down, I was aware that Caius rested his head on the desk, with his arms folded in front of him. I was a bit disappointed that he didn't acknowledge me. I doubt he even knew I was even there. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I stiffened and slowly turned to see one of Caius's brothers staring at me curiously. My eyes widened. God, he is gorgeous as well! He had short black hair, gray eyes and seemed pretty muscley to me. Yet I didn't have a connection with him like I did with Caius. He nodded towards Caius without breaking eye contact with me.

"Sorry about him. He had no sleep last night and just for heads up, he's in a poopy mood," he smiled. The other brother that was next to him laughed. He too, was good looking and had green eyes, but his black hair went down to his shoulders.

Suddenly Caius sat up and glared at the brother that talked to me. Gosh, he looks beautiful, even when he's angry!

"Mark, if I were you, I'd put a sock in it," warned Caius. Mark smiled.

"Bro, you didn't even look at her when she sat down," Mark replied.

For the first time today, Caius looked at me. Again his eyes widened, and again a connection built up between us. My eyes widened as well. They went even wider when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize you sat down next to me," he said, sincerely. I mentally shook my head.

"I-It's alright," I tried to focus, but it didn't help, when he smiled at me.

"Wait, you're Bella? Caius hasn't stopped talking about-" said Caius's other brother, whom I didn't know.

"Thank you, Aro. That would be enough," Caius interrupted. I think my heart was about to explode.

"Okay, okay," Aro held his hands up in mock surrender, when Caius threw him a glare. Mark laughed.

The called for silence in the room. She was explaining what we had to do for homework, which was to do a report about an animal. We also had the privilege of choosing which animal to report on. Hmmm, what about dolphins, or tigers. Oh I got one! Sugar Gliders! Perfect.

I wrote the animal down in my book. A hand touched my hand. I jumped, not from surprise, but how cold it was. I looked up to see Caius grimacing.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked, concerned. I looked at his hand. Than shook my head.

"Your hands are freezing," I said looking back at him. I started to take off my gloves, but he shot his hand up.

"I'm fine. Really."

"You sure?"  
"Yes, but thanks for the offer," he smiled. Again, my heart was ready to explode.

"Hey Bella, why don't you sit with us at break? Unless you have something planned with your friends," asked Aro. I was so shocked, that my mouth almost touched the floor.

"No, I don't h-have anything planned," I shuddered. Aro smiled.

"Awesome! See you then," he and Mark rushed out of the classroom just as the bell rung. This left me and Caius. He sighed. He stood up, collected his belongings and headed for the door. But he stopped and turned around to face me, and smiled.

"You coming?" he asked, clearly amused. I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom with him.

"Well, I got to be slow or else I might hurt someone," I informed him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I am the clumsiest person you'll ever meet," I said, smugly. He laughed.

"Well, if it's any help, I'll try to catch you before you go head first," he smiled. I bumped my shoulder into him playfully. It was like bumping into a rock. His body, unintentionally hurt my shoulder, but I thought nothing of it.

He laughed. In the end, I did too.

When we walked into the cafeteria, all eyes were on us. Especially my group of friends. I waved silently at them. Angela waved back, Jessica was shocked, Eric and Mike glared at Caius. What the hell? Ange was acting normal but the others are just weird.

"We're over here," Caius said and took my hand in his. He had his gloves on now. I looked down at them, and felt a surge of happiness through me. Holding his hand felt so right, and I was sure he felt and thought the same.

After we got food, we sat down next to his brothers. Mark punched Caius playfully on the shoulder.

"We need to do something this weekend," Aro said, mostly to me. I chewed on a piece of me cheese slowly.

"What do you guys usually do?" I asked them. Mark shrugged.

"Anything that fun," Mark smiled. Caius scoffed.

"Anything fun and _dangerous_," he laughed. Mark pointed at Caius with his carrot.

"Don't forget dangerous," he laughed, while eating the carrot. I had an idea.

"What about the beach?" they looked at me. Caius nodded his head.

"Yeah, how 'bout it?" he looked at his brothers. Mark nodded.

"I'm in," we looked at Aro.

"I guess I'll be leaving behind a few unfed chickens but sign me up," he took a drink. I laughed.

"What the hell? We don't even own chickens," Caius cacked up. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Let alone unfed ones," Mark laughed.

We all had a laughing fit that ran through the cafeteria.

When the bell rang, signaling for home time, I walked out towards the parking lot with Mark. Caius and Aro had English, while we had Mathematics.

"That was so boring!" Mark complained for the 60th time.

"I know!" I yelled in his ear. He started to laugh. I glared at him, but couldn't the smile on my lips.

"Race ya," he suddenly said. I shook my head so fast that he started another laughing fit.

"Mark, I want you to know something," I said, making him stop laughing.

"What?"

".CLUMSY!" I screamed. He laughed so hard he fell to the ground.

"And if I race not only will I: 1. Trip, 2. Hurt myself and 3. I might hurt someone else."

"And 4. I'll beat you," he smiled. I laughed.

"Yeah, you would," I smiled.

"That's why I'm doing this to help you cheat," he said evilly and threw me over one shoulder. I screamed.

"Mark, put me down!" I yelled at him, but couldn't stop laughing.

"You ready?" before I had the chance to say anything, he was off. He ran so fast that we were at my truck in like three seconds!

He placed me down carefully, trying to stable me when I got woozy. I swear, I could see three Marks.

"That was not cool," I said. I stumbled towards my car before tripped and ran smack in to…ofcourse, Caius.

I blushed like crazy and looked up at him.

"Told you I'd be there for you when you fall," he said seriously. I then realized that he had his arms around my waist. And it felt so right. I was aware that my hands rested against his chest, and that Mark was standing next to me. But all that mattered was the way he looked at me. With love.

I shook my head and stepped back. I cursed myself silently for moving away. He shoved her hands in her pockets.

"So I'll catch you later Bella," Mark gave me a bear hug, then ran towards his black 2007 jeep wrangler.

"Thanks for saving me," I blushed when the words came out. He laughed and took a step forward so that we were against each other.

"Your welcome," I could feel his breath on my face. As if it had a mind of it's own, my body moved closer to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," and then he kissed my cheek. My body was on fire. His lips were so soft yet so cold. He lingered on my cheek for longer than I expected, then lightly took them off. We stood there for a minute, just looking into each other's eyes.

He cleared his throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he stepped back.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," I stuttered. He waved than ran towards where Mark was and soon they drove off.

I stumbled to my truck and carefully drove home. All the way home, all I could think about was his lips.

**Thank you all for your advice on how to make my story better. A big thank you to ****DAE MRS CULLEN****, for giving me advice on how to improve it. And for all my other viewers, thank you for supporting me!**

**Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :)**

**Xoxo **

..


	5. Chapter 4: Not so innocent

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own they plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 4: Not so innocent**

**Caius Pov**

I walked down towards the thrown room. Walking with me was Demetri, a guard of the Volturi. I have known him for twenty years. He came to Aro wanting to protect the Volturi, and was proved worthy as a guard after he complete his combat trials.

That all happened after he got used to what had become. Aro, also, changed him before he was about to die. He got into a serious collision with a semi-trailer and his car. He was a monster, continually sucking on at least ten humans a day, until Marcus declared enough.

He got better after that. How he got better is a rather long story. But he does a good job protecting my brothers and I.

What kinds of monster are the Volturi? Well I'll explain that later.

I walked into the thrown room of Volterra, my home, and situated myself on my thrown and turned towards Aro.

"You wanted to see me, brother?" I asked. Aro sighed in annoyance.

"A young man claimed that he wanted to become one of us," he informed me.

"Yet his manner of speaking to us clearly showed that he has no respect to our coven," said Marcus, with disgust. Aro sighed again.

"And we would like you to teach him a lesson or two, Marcus said. I smiled.

"It would be my pleasure," I said, darkly.

"I thought you'd like it," Aro chuckled.

Jane, a member of the Volturi guard, walked up to us. She's only thirteen and achieved an interesting gift. She has the ability to cause someone pain with her mind. She also can create both; physically and mentally pain.

She smiled at my brothers and I.

"Masters, a guest has arrived," then she took her place, off to the right a bit.

The young man was basically thrown into the room, landing head first on the white tiled floor. His short brown hair was sweaty and his face was bruised. His shirt was filthy and his jeans were covered in mud. And as he smashed his head on the ground, a cry escaped him.

Demetri walked towards him, intending to shut him up, but Aro held his hand up.

"Peace, brother," he told Demetri.

And he slowly positioned himself back to where he was standing before. I looked at the human with an amused smile as his eyes darted around the room. I got up and walked towards him. The man shook with fear, but his eyes held anger. I stopped right in front of him.

"What is your name?" I asked him. His eyes widened.

"Kevin, Sir," he whispered. I circled him.

"Why do you want to join this coven, Kevin?" he shook his head.

"I don't, Sir," I stopped.

"Then why come here to Aro, asking if he could change you?"

"Because I want to be a-," I interrupted him.

"Clearly," I sneered. I could see the anger boiling up in him.

"Look, man, are you going to change me or not?" he seemed frustrated. Tut, tut, tut.

"That was a brave question to ask me," I stopped in front of him.

"Could get you killed too," informed Marcus. I nodded slowly in agreement.

"If I turned you, what would you do?" I was hardly curious.

"I would start a coven on my own," he said proudly. I went dead serious.  
"If I changed you, you would not only stay here, but also you would become a guard, which means protecting myself and my brothers," I informed him.

"Why in hell would I do that?" he asked, smugly.

I heard Jane gasped. I looked back at Aro and Marcus. Aro nodded. I turned back towards Kevin.

"You would belong to us," I said. Kevin glared at me.

"No one owns me," he spat. I took a step forward.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Look man, I'm a copper. I can arrest you," he said, clearly annoyed. I smiled darkly at him.

"And I'm a vampire," an snapped his neck.

**This was a really exciting chapter to write. I guess its because it's so unexpected ( even though Caius is evil). He doesn't appear evil when he meets Bella.**

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Sorry the chapter is a little short guys**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :)**

**Xoxo **


	6. Chapter 5: Blood red eyes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own they plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

Chapter 5: Blood red eyes

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. My first sunny day in Forks. I wanted to roll my window down and stick my head out. But since Charlie is a safety freak, I decided not too. Something was up with Charlie today. He's driving me to school today. Not an everyday task for Charlie. But I was pleased that he was going out of his way to spend time with me.

Once he dropped me off I went straight to class, and just made it before the bell rang. I sat in my seat and looked for Aro. He wasn't here. Strange, he always arrives before me in Mathematics class. Even when it was lunch time, I still didn't see them.

"They're not here," said Jessica. I looked at her.

"Whenever the weathers nice they disappear," she informed me. I was confused.

"What do they do?" I asked, curiously.

"Some say they go camping, others say the go to Seattle and hang around the shops," she then went back talking to Lauren about shoes. I sighed. Great, not only do I have a day without Aro, Mark and especially Caius, but I have no one to talk to.

On cue, Angela finished her conversation with Mike and turned to me.

"Jess and I are going to go pick out our prom dresses. They're on special now," she said shyly. "And I was wondering if you could help me pick out mine," she added.

"Sure, I'd love that," she smiled at me.

"While we're down there I'm going to buy a book I've been looking everywhere for," I said.

"Okay, that's fine with me."

The rest of school was a blur. And before I knew it, I was riding in Jess's car towards Seattle. When we arrived, Jess practically ran down the store keeper and disappeared in the shop. Angela and I, however, made a less disturbing approach. I sat down in a waiting chair, and gave my opinions to the dresses they out on.

It got to a point where I wanted to explode. Not so much from Angela, but Jess. Angela chose a white flowing dress that sparkled in the light. It was gorgeous and suited her real well. Jess on the other hand chose a dress that barely held her boobs. The dress was hot pink and she absolutely fell in love with it. I got up slowly.

"Um, I'm going to go get my book. Meet you's at, uh," I forgot the name of the restaurant we were going to have dinner at.

"Le Bella," Jess said, adjusting her boobs in the dress. I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes.

"Ok see you soon, I collected my bag.

"Bye," Angela waved.

"See you," Jess said.

"Bye," then left. The book store was a few blocks down from here. And the restaurant was a few blocks from the book store. I'd probably make there before Ange and Jess.

As I walked into the book store, a little chime sang out. A man in his early thirty's came up to me. His smile was kind.

"May I help you, Miss?" he asked.

"Not yet, thank you," I replied.

"Let me know if you need any help," he walked back to the counter.

I started to hunt for my book. I'm currently reading a series called the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, but I've only got Wolf brother and Spirit walker. Soul eater, the third one, is what I'm sniffing out today. I was so happy when I found it lying down on a shelve that I did a jiggy dance. Then blushed, ofcourse.

Once I paid for it and said to the shop keeper to have a good night, I walked outside and found it was raining. I groaned. Now what do I do? Since I've got the new book I've been so happy, but now? Well what if my book gets wet?

I went through all the possibilities that could happen. In the end, I chose to wait it out. I would stand on the pergola that lead towards the entrance of the book shop and wait. I didn't have any room to put the book in my bag and if I take off my jumper, not only would I get soaked, but there's a chance that the rain would seep through my jumper and wet the book.

I looked towards the forest behind the shop and was amazed at how gorgeous it looked at night when it was raining. Drops of water fell from leaf to leaf. And there were two strange glowing red things in the middle of it all. Next to them were…

Glowing red things…I identified them as lights, but still why red. But they weren't lights at all. Not when they blinked. I took a step back, clearly freaked out.

The she came out. A woman. A beautiful one at that.

Her long red hair was soaked and clung to her sided. Her red eyes that glowed were looking at me curiously. She had a leather jacket on and blue ripped jeans. She just stood there in the soaking rain. I took a step back. She took a step forward.

"What do you want?" I was utterly afraid when she took a step forward and held her hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said. Her voice was bell-like. Her voice flowed through my ears.

"Y-Your eyes are red," I stuttered. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes," she said simply. I was still confused on whom she was and why is she talking to me.

"What do you want?" I asked again. She walked over to me.

"I need to talk to you," she said, but before I could reply, she said, "I know. You don't know me so why believe me? But I have valuable information that you need to consider."

I was totally confused. One minute, it looked as if she was going to kill me. Now? She wanted to tell me things that I needed to know about? Arg, I have a headache.

"Look, come with me and I'll tell you everything," she said. It didn't seem as if she was pressuring me or anything, but she did look desperate.

Should I believe her? Hang on, she was a complete stranger. What if she took me to a place and killed me? Did she have a gun? Placed in her jacket? I didn't know.

"Why, uh," I didn't know what to say. She shook her head.

"I'll explain everything, once we're in my car," I frowned.

"Why in your car?" I asked. I was stalling and I think she knew that too.

"Well, it's not safe here and it's raining," she looked towards the sky. I grimaced.

"Not safe?"

"No, its-," she was interrupted.

"Bella!" I knew that voice too well.

I turned to see Caius running towards me with Aro and Mark at his heels. He ran to me, pulling me tightly to his chest. I gasped. His arms wormed themselves around my waist and his head was on my neck. I put my hands on his chest.

"Caius, what are you doing here?" he didn't reply. He was shaking and I didn't think at first that it was from the cold. Could it be fear?

"You know him?!" screeched the woman. I turned towards her.

"Yes, why?" I asked, still holding onto Caius.

"Beware of them. Come with me," she pleaded. I was so confused. Aro stepped forward.

"I think you should. Now," he spat. My eyes widened. She looked at pleadingly.

"Bella?"

"She's with me," Caius straightened up and barked those words at her. She backed away. I gasped, which made his hold on me tighten. I looked at him and saw him glaring at her.

She backed away even more.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," and then she ran towards her car. Moments later she drove away.

I was utterly confused. What did she want? She was a complete stranger, yet there was something about her. I felt comfortable being around her.

Suddenly Caius had my shoulders inn his frozen hands.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he had a strange expression. As if his whole face was covered in fear. Maybe it wasn't because of the woman. Maybe it was the fact that I went shopping when he wanted to see me. I needed to ask him about why he was away later.

"Caius, what's wrong?" I asked softly. I placed my hand on his cheek. His expression turned from fear to agony. I gasped when he lent his forehead against mine.

"Bella, why were you with Victoria?" he asked.

"Is that her name?" he nodded.

"She wanted to talk to me about something. I don't know what though," I said.

"Stay away from her," said Mark; still looking towards the way she left.

"Why? Does she know you?" she said beware of them, so of course she knows them.

"Not well. Come on it's late we'll drop you off at your home," said Aro. I nodded stiffly. Caius wrapped an arm around my waist and started walking towards his car. I stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" asked Caius. I shook my head.

"I was to have dinner with Ange and Jess. They don't know I'm here. I better call them," I grabbed my phone out.

"Already taken care of," Aro said. Mark nodded.

"Yeah, we ran into them and they told us where you were. I told them we'll be taking you home. They were fine with it," Mark said.

"Oh okay," then we started walking again. Aro was driving, Mark was in the shotgun and Caius and I were at the back. Let's just say Aro drove as if he was getting chased by the police. After numerous times, I convinced him to slow down. But he didn't slow down much.

After what two minutes? Something like that, I was home. I said my goodbyes to Aro and Mark, as Caius walked me up to my front door. We stood there for a second. Then he stroked my face.

"Promise me something," he kept stroking.

"Anything," I whispered.

"If something goes wrong, if someone is harassing you, call me. Whether it is at midnight or whatever. Just call me. Okay?" he handed me a little piece of paper.

"It has all of our numbers," he said. I looked up at him.

"I promise," he smiled softly. And then he did something so unbelievable.

He kissed me.

His lips were so soft, his arms wormed around me. Everything else didn't matter except me kissing those gorgeous lips. I kissed him back, but then it ended just like that. He pulled away, breathing hard. I lent against me door for support.

He looked up at me.

"Whoa," he chuckled breathlessly. I nodded.

"That was amazing," I smiled. Aro beeped the horn.

"Come on, Bro! You can do whatever you want with Bella tomorrow now come on!" yelled Aro. He and Mark cacked up laughing while I blushed.

"Okay!" Caius yelled back. He gave me a hug.

"I guess we could practice kissing tomorrow," he chuckled. With a last peck he ran down towards his car. He got in a blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch and slapped it on my lips.

He laughed and then drove away. I stood there for a minute, watching them turn off of my street. I went inside and locked the front door. I could hear Charlie's snores from down here. Jeesh, he can snore! Not to mention that his door is probably closed to. I walked up to my room and stopped. My window was open. Fully open. Charlie would never do that.

"About time you got here," said someone behind. I spun around to come face to face with the woman that I saw at Seattle.


	7. Author's note

**I'm so sorry about chapter 5 everybody. My computer went wacko and I had all my chapters everywhere. I'm really sorry but don't worry. I'm going to try to do a chapter a day. I'm glad everyone likes it so far. Thanks for all the reviews and thank you so much to all of the people that are supporting me.**

**I love you all**

**Vyra 4eva**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 6: Talking to a vampire

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 6: Talking to a vampire **

**Bpov**

I screamed. I couldn't hold it in. She scared the bejeebers out of me.

"Shush!" hissed the woman. I stopped but took a couple of steps back.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, terrified. She sighed.

"Your window," she said. Nice one Bella. Ofcourse she came through the window! It's open!

"Why are you here?" I hated how my voice shook. She sighed again.

"I told you already, you have to know this stuff that I'm going to tell you," she said as she sat on my bed. She patted the spot next to her.

I hesitated. Mark told me to stay away from her, but what did I need to know?

"I'd rather stand," I crossed my arms around myself. She shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she lay back and sighed. I gulped.

"Does this have to do with the-," she interrupted me.

"Caius, Marcus and Aro?" she chuckled. Wait a sec.

"Did you say Marcus, its Ma-," she interrupted me again.

"No it isn't and you'd better get used to their lies," she looked away from me. I looked at her in disbelief. I shook my head.

"You aren't making any sense," I informed her. She looked at me.

"You love him don't you?" she asked abruptly. I gaped at her.

"What?" I said, lamely. She rolled her eyes.

"It's understandable that you do love Caius. I mean, who wouldn't? Gorgeous, muscular, tall and ofcourse, he's got the most valuable thing that everybody would give anything for," she said. I looked at her, utterly confused.

"What are you saying?"

"Immortality." I burst out laughing. I tried to stifle it with my hand, but it didn't work.

"Soon, you'll have it too," I stopped laughing. What the heck was she on about?

"Me? Immortality? Never," I stuttered. She shook her head.

"That's what you say now," she turned away from me. I walked over a sat on the bed next to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled it back quickly. Her shoulder was icy cold. Strange it was the exact temperature of…Caius's hand. Her shoulder was solid hard too.

She turned towards me.

"You have a chance to not follow that pathway. I did and now look at me," she indicated to herself.  
"Your name is Victoria, right?" I realized than that I hadn't spoken her name yet. Weird.

"Yes, they told you huh?" she asked, disgusted. I nodded.

"What is Caius, Victoria?" I asked, getting goose bumps all over me.

"It's not just him. Aro and Marcus as well," she blew out a shakily breath. I waited for a bit, yet she still didn't reply.

"What are they?" At first she didn't reply and then turned to me and smiley widely. At first I was confused. I mean, smiling at a time like this? A little strange. Then I caught on. She wasn't smiling at me. She was showing me her teeth. I inspected them more closely, and found what she wanted me to see.

I jumped off the bed and through myself in front of my window so I had an escape if I needed it.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged, putting my hands up. Victoria was up in a second. Literally.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. This is what I've been trying to tell you! This is why your life is in danger," she said, walking towards me and giving me a hug.

"You're a vampire," my mouth didn't move but the words just spilled out. She pulled back and looked at me with pity.

"I know this is a lot to take in but it's true," she looked away. Even though the evidence was right there for me to see, I still didn't want to believe it. She was a human turned into a vampire. She said she had a choice yet she blew it. And didn't she say that…oh no.

I grabbed her icy arm.

"What about Caius and Aro and Mark," I asked quickly. She nodded.

"They are vampires as well," she said slowly. It felt like my heart exploded. Caius? A vampire? Weren't vampires evil?

"Aren't vampires-," she interrupted me.

"Disgusting violent creatures?" she spat. I shook my head.

"Evil?" I was curious as to the fact that she's a vampire and yet she hasn't drained me yet. She took a long time to answer.

"Some are, some aren't," she replied, bitterly.

"Are you?" I asked softly. She looked at me with sadness.

"I used to be. Not any more, I guess. I've changed ever since James left me," she looked away, ashamed.

"Who was James?" I didn't want to pressure her, but I was curious. Again she took a while to answer. And when she did, she sobbed.

"He was my mate, but he left me for someone else. If I ever find her I'll kill her without hesitating," she sobered for a bit. I didn't know what to do. Comfort her? Tell her it's going to be okay? Maybe she wants some space. Instead I rubbed her on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"He changed you into a vampire?" she nodded and smiled at me.

"Yes, we met in 1984. That year he changed me. He said he loved me and would never let go of me. But when we started to get serious, he confronted me one night, saying he fell out of love with me. And in love with a girl who used to live in his neighborhood. I still love him I guess, but I'm not the same any more," she sighed and sat down next to me.

"What does it feel like?" I asked, looking at nothing in particular. I was in La La Land, ever since she told me about James. She looked up at me.

"What does what feel like?"

"Being changed?" I gulped. She looked at me with pity.

"I don't know if I should tell you," she admitted.

"Why not?" I was a bit disappointed.

"Because it might scare you. It scared me," she said, sadly. I sat up quickly.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I said abruptly. She shook her head.

"Like nothing you've ever experienced before. It feels like you're on fire. Your whole body's burning up and there is no going back. I remember. Me screaming my head off for James to take the pain away. He sobbed next to me, hating the fact that he was causing me excruciating pain. Once it was finish, I felt like a new person. I could see a thousand times better. I didn't live any way close to the highway, yet I heard it. I could hear everything. See everything. It was magical. James and I had the time of our life together. But there are aspects of a vampire that I hated. Still do," she couldn't look at me. I was so into the information she gave me that I almost hit her when she stopped.

"What aspects do you hate?" I asked, intrigued. She looked at me.

"You can't have children,"' she said, broken hearted. I stared at her with pity.

"Not aloud to have children. That's awful," I said, pulling my knees up and rested my head on them.

"Not allowed to go into the sun, or I sparkle. No, I don't burn or turn into a bat and fly away. Those are myths," she said, disgusted. Wait, not allowed to go into the sun. That's why Caius wasn't here at school today!

"And I can't sleep. Never had, never will since I became a vamp." I gasped.

"No sleeping? Forever without sleeping? This keeps getting worse!" I said. She grimaced.

"Maybe this is too much to take in one day. You need rest. I'll be back tomorrow night. Do me a favor and leave your window open at night from now on," she said and got up. I went to the window with her.

"Sure, I'll see you then. Hey, thanks for telling me all that stuff," I said, gratefully. She turned to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't act different around them. I guess you can't stay away from him now but be cautious. Just because he's nice to you, doesn't mean he isn't evil," she said and jumped out of the window. I ran and looked down.

"Wait!" I whispered loudly. She looked back at me before taking off.

"You never told me. Is Caius evil?" I asked. She hesitated.

"You need to find that out for yourself, Bella. In time, you will know," she turned and ran into the forest at lightning speed.

**For those who are confused about stuff like-e.g why didn't Caius smell Victoria when he was in Seattle, it will all be explained as I continue my story. Don't worry guys; this story has at least four more chapters to go. **

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :)**

**Xoxo **


	9. Chapter 7: Bella!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 7: Bella!**

**Bpov**

I woke with a start. The nightmare I had was so damn weird. I dreamt that a woman with gorgeous red hair, named Victoria, told me Vampires exist. Ha! Whatever. Like that's ever going to happen. I put my hand on my pillow and tried to get more sleep. Something was there. I sat up and inspected what it was.

It was a note.

I was confused. I didn't leave it there. And that wasn't my hand writing. It said 'Bella' on the front. I unfolded it. My breathing caught in my throat.

_Bella,_

_You probably don't know that all the things I told you last night was real. Maybe you thought it was a dream. I did when James told me. But once you read this letter, you'll find that everything I told you is true. Hoverer, don't act differently when you see Caius. If you do, he'll know I've talked to you. Have a good day at school. I'll see you tonight._

_Victoria_

I re-read the note several times before it sunk in. I didn't dream Victoria. She was real. She was here last night all the stuff about…Vampires is true. I shook my head. What a night! All the vampire stuff struck me like a blow. I sighed, and got up. After getting ready for school, I jumped in mu truck and off I went.

As I drove, I had time to think. Mostly it was about Caius. About his lips moving against mine. Not to mention he wanted to 'practice' kissing today as well. I sighed. I felt like I just met him (technically I met him a week ago) yet I think I'm falling for him.

In a way, it sort of reminders me of sudden love. Like love at first sight, type of thing. Bella and Caius. Caius and Bella. I breathed in deeply. It would never be the same again. Caius, I used to think, was normal. A human. Never again will it be "Caius the human". Now it's "Caius the vampire". It wouldn't work out between us. I mean, come on! A Vampire dating a Human. Sooner or later he's bound to take a nip at me.

The street light turned red and I slowed to a stop. I leant against my elbow on the side of the window.

Maybe it could work. Maybe we could figure something out. Maybe we could-

"Bella!" shouted someone I knew too well. I looked out the window and saw Caius in his car, with him in shotgun, Aro in the driver's seat and Mark, uh I mean _Marcus _in the back.

My heart stopped. I didn't know what to do. Waved like a maniac. They are Vampires for crying out loud! I should just stay away from them. Not involve myself any more than I already am. But I can't. Victoria told me to act casual. Easy. Not!

I waved back, the same moment the lights tuned green. I hit the petal and my truck practically flew into my school's parking lot. I skidded to a stop. I quickly grabbed my bag and got out of my truck. After I locked it, I started walking towards the main building. Before I could take another stop, _they_ decided to park right next to me. What I saw got me freaked out.

Marcus was laughing sooo hard

Aro was banging his head on the steering wheel.

And when Caius got out of the car, he fell to the ground, completely laughing his head off.

I raised an eyebrow at him, which only made him laughed harder. I stared at him, completely dazed. He looked so beautiful when he laughed. Maybe that's a Vampire trait. Being beautiful. Victoria was gorgeous, Caius was sooo beautiful, and the same went for Marcus and Aro. Huh, life wasn't fair.

Vampires. I couldn't imagine Caius being a vampire. Nor his brothers. Aren't Vampires supposed to be evil any way? I mean, it's not every day that a movie that has good vampire comes out.

I sighed. What if Victoria was lying? Now that's a possibility that I want to believe. I don't even know who she is. She says she's a vampire, yet when I look at Caius laughing his head off on the ground-

Then I saw it.

His fangs.

For a split moment I saw them then they vanished. I gasped and stumbled back. Then I slipped to the ground. And darkness drowned me in.

**Caius POV**

The way she took off with her truck made me laugh so hard. My brothers joined in as well. She took off so fast that I was surprised that her car didn't lift up so that it was driving on its back tires. That would have been a funny site. It probably scared her to death.

After Aro drove into the car park, still laughing, he parked next to Bella's truck. She was heading to the main building when we distracted her. I couldn't blame her. Our laughing was so loud, that they probably heard us from Volterra. Which is like 9146 kilometers from here? Roughly anyway.

I stepped out of the car. Well, fell would be a better description. Bella raised an eyebrow at me, making me laugh harder.

Gosh, she had no idea how beautiful she looked standing there. I could easily call her an angel. I hadn't stopped thinking about her since the day we met. But ever since last night, when I kissed her, I can't get her out of my head. She like a permanent thought. A thought that will never cease. And now, watching her through my eyes, I realized how much I loved her. How much I want to be with her. Despite me being a vampire and cold blooded, I have never encountered this feeling. It was a feeling of…love. Not in a way that I loved my brothers. But in way that a mate loves his mate. Just like Aro and Marcus with their wives. I'm the only brother that hasn't married for over three hundred years.

Even thought my brothers encourage me to find a woman and make her my wife, I didn't see the point in it. Why would anyone love me? I'm the most evil member in my coven. I can't stand it when people demand us for immortality, which is why Kevin is now rotting in a grave who knows where. I'm evil. Always have been. But there's something about Bella that makes good worth while. Maybe she's the one?

_Oh wake up, Caius! She's a human. If you rock up into her life any more than you have already, you'll stuff her life up. That's not what you want for her ! So leave this place and go back to Volterra, where you belong_, a pestering voice filed me in.

But I didn't want to listen to that voice. I wanted to listen to Bella's. Her telling me how much she loved me. We would cuddle up in each other's arms in the morning, not wanting to move. We could but a house and live with each other.

That would be my dream, if I ever could dream that is. This is not going to ever happen.

Then Bella caught my attention by gasping. I ceased my laughing and took more notice of her. She stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Bella!" I yelled. I heaved myself up and was by her side in a second.

"Bella?" I shook her shoulders. "Bella, look at me!"

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be updating until Thursday. I have some major tests coming up and I really need to study. I'm sorry for the delay, but don't worry, because my story is NO where finished. You know, I was thinking the other day that this story might be too long, so I've decided to do a sequel to Forever loved. How about that!**

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	10. Chapter 8: Oh no

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 8: Oh no**

**Bpov**

I woke up with a massive headache. This wasn't just an ordinary on either. Uh, it was killing me.

It took me a couple minutes to register that I was no longer in the parking lot at school. I was in an unknown place. I was in a room with a high ceiling and dark blue curtains. Beyond the curtains were buildings. It was a beautiful site. I looked towards the painting that was on the far wall. It was a painting of a stream with miniature smells on the shore. That was also beautiful.

I sat up in what I realized was a bed. I looked around trying to remember how in the world I ended up in here. Nothing. Nothing came to me. So I decided to follow Plan B. Get up and go home. I nodded happily, finally figuring out a way to follow.

I got up and quietly walked towards the door. I opened it gently and peeked out of it. Whoa.

The hallway was so long and wide that I gaped at it for like ten minutes. Now that's an exaggeration. I looked forward and immediately was distracted by a massive picture in a frame on the wall in front of me. It was a picture of Medusa. With her snakes sliding all over her. I shuddered. What happened to the nice stream painting? Why shove that painting in there and shove a complete evil woman here?

I shuddered again, and then began to move. I jogged down to the right seeming as it looked like a better way to go. I passed several other rooms. Probably the same as the one I was in. As I got further down the hall, pictures started to appear on the walls. Some gorgeous, and some…were worse than the Medusa one. I skidded to a stop when something caught my eye. I walked slowly back and investigated the picture even further. There was something about that picture. Something really familiar.

It was a picture with three men sitting on their thrown. Each had their own thrown. Yet, the men looked so familiar. I couldn't catch what it was.

The first man had **(A/N: THIS IS HOW I PICTURED THE VOLTURI, A.K.A THE VOTURI KINGS) **shoulder-length black hair and a good build. He was sort of muscley and had a black rope on. And the scariest thing was that he had red eyes. Blood red eyes. Just like a …Vampire would have. Great! This Vampire stuff just keeps getting better and better.

The next one, the one who seemed like he was the leader, had shoulder-length hair too. He was less muscley than the first one, however he was taller. He wore a black cape except he had it hooked head over his head so that you could just see his blood red eyes. Unlike the first one, he had a smile on his face. As if he was having a good time. Vampire having a good time? He probably had a snack,(cough human cough)before taking the picture.

The last one was the one that first got my attention. There was something about him. Something about his face and his build. Almost reminded me of…Caius. I took a closer look. To my dismay, he had white hair. Pure white hair like Caius's. Then there was the build. He was muscley, like Caius, and he had wide shoulders, like Caius as well. Than…there were the eyes. This one got me the most.

Yep, his eyes were blood red. But all this doesn't necessarily come back to Caius. Yeah, he's a Vampire and yeah he probably has red eyes. But this guy looked nothing like him. I repeated that thought a thousand times before a hand touched my shoulder, scaring the daylight out of me. I jumped.

I turned to see a girl. Maybe thirteen years old. Maybe a little older. I'm not sure. What I was sure about was that she was one of _them_. And when I mean _them_ I mean _vampires._ You could tell she's one from a first glance. She was drop-dead gorgeous. Her blonde hair was tied back neatly in a bun and she had a black robe on. Hold on her head, so you could just see her eyes. And guess what colour they were. Blood red. Unbelievable. I seriously wanted to faint then and there.

She smiled at me, showing her fangs. I shuddered.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Jane. It's nice to meet you," she held out her hand. Her voice was bell-like. I shook her hand, stiffly.

"Nice to meet you too," I gulped. She laughed.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked. I mentally shook my head. No! I don't want to be in this situation! I wanted to be at home.

"Jane, where am I?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"Why, you're in Italy. In Volterra," her eyes sparkled. I gulped again.

"How did I get here?"

"Master brought you here. From Forks. Not sure why he intended bringing you here. All I know is that you're going to be okay and Master had some special meeting to get too. Maybe that's the reason he brought you here," she said. Her Master? Well I sure wanted to give him a piece of my mind.

"Who's your Master?" I asked, very curious in whose butt I'm going to kick. She stepped around me and walked down a couple of steps. She held her hand out, indicating to the wall.

"My Masters," she answered as I came to her.

They were exactly the same people that were in the other picture. Except these were self portraits. The men all looked confident in their robes and all were grinning. And ofcourse, showing there fangs. Lovely.

"Which one brought me here?" I asked a bit dazed. She looked at me. Then pointed to the one with the white hair. My breathing caught up in my throat. She was instantly at my side.

"Are you okay?" she seemed worried. I nodded. Unable to help myself I asked her the one question that's been bounced up and down.

"What's his name?" I asked, my mouth not moving at all when the words spilt out.

"Master Caius," she said, confidently.

"Ofcourse," I said, already dazed. She caught me by the elbow.

"Maybe you should lie down. I'll bring Master Caius in," she started to pull me along towards the room where I was before.

"No!" I shouted, startling her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I apologized.

"You didn't scare me. I was surprised that's all," she assured me, opening up the door.

"Now you need to rest. I'll come back in the morning," she said then left.

As soon as I layed on the bed, I collapsed and felt unconsciousness pull me in.

**Caius POV**

I didn't want to leave her. All alone in that old room, but I had to. This meeting that was arranged by Aro was debating a rather interesting topic. A complaint was made, that we killed a man's wife. It did occur to me that she had a red scarf, or so her husband says. And yet I did see a woman like that. Ofcourse it was me who sucked the blood out of her, but I didn't want to mention that. Yet. Now it was only a matter of time before he met the same fate.

The man was crouched in the middle of the room glaring at us. Ha! His glare was a smiley face compared to my glare.

"What's your name, human?" asked Marcus. The man spat on the ground.

"Ben," he spat again. Yuck. I think that was the same reaction Aro and Marcus had as well. I sighed.

"You are here because?" I mocked him. His anger grew.

"You killed my wife!" he roared.

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Marcus, smiling slightly. Ben got up.

"You killed my wife and now I'm going to take something away from all of you," he threatened. Aro laughed.

"You wouldn't dare," chuckled Marcus. Ben took a step forward.

"I'll kill her!" yelled Ben, pointing at Supicia, Aro's wife. She didn't move. More like she didn't care. After all he was a human. What could he do to her? Nothing.

"And her!" he pointed at Didyme, Marcus's wife. **(A/N: SHE'S ALIVE IN MY STORY TOO!)** She shrugged.

Aro got up.

"You seriously think you could hurt my sister and wife?" he asked, stepping forwards.

"Aro, let Caius handle it," said Marcus, holding unto Didyme's hand. Supicia just stood there next to Aro's thrown, hands crossed and grinning. I shook my head at my sister in law.

Aro walked up to Ben and punched him, softy mind you. He didn't want to kill the guy. Yet.

The he walked back over to me.

"Torture him," growled Aro, under his breath. I nodded.

"Will do," then got up.

I walked up to him and crouched down to eye level with him.

"Your wife came into the castle yesterday, didn't she; I got up and circled him slowly. My coven usually call this place a castle, cause of it's size.

Ben breathed heavily. He looked at me with pain and anger flashing in his eyes. Blood trickled down his cheek. I could hear everyone block that delicious smell that was coming from Ben, by not breathing.

"Yes," he spat. This is going to be fun.

"And you think it was us who killed her?" I asked, aggravating him even more.

"Yes, you filthy bastards!" he roared. I spun around and kicked him in the face. I heard a crack as he fell back. He cried out in pain.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked, continuing to circle him.

"I hate all of you!" he cried. I stepped on his arm, and heard another crack. He cried out of pain again.

On it went. My questioning and his answers. I continuously broke a part of his body as he said an insult towards us. Next was his other arm. Then left leg, then light leg, then his neck and lucky last: his spine. He was barely alive. On the last insult , I did a flip and stomped my foot on his neck so his head rolled away from his body.

I stepped away from his body and quickly took my shoes off that were saturated of blood.

I held my arms up and then pulled them to my sides.

"Enjoy," I said. Than everyone rushed towards the body and started to drink.

I started to leave the room, before a familiar scent filled my nose.

It was the smell of blood. But not Ben's blood. Someone else's. Which I found strange because there is no other human in here. The smell was coming from the main door. I started towards it, and then I heard foot steps, as if someone was running. Then it hit me. A human was watching me while I was torturing Ben. She/He just witnessed my coven shoving their faces in blood. Crap!

I got to go after the witnessed than my kind are doomed. If that someone tells the world that Vampires exist, than there would be big problems for all of us.

I noticed that the door was slightly open.

I quickly opened it and saw who it was before she turned the corner.

I froze. Oh no, she found out. Now what was I going to do. I've lied to her for so long and now everything is messed up.

I did the only thing I could. I ran after her at vampire speed. She was already out of the castle. I followed her as quickly as I could. I skidded to a stop when I saw her. She was already outside rushing down the steps. I followed her out.

"Bella!" I screamed at her, before I lost sight of her.

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everybuddi! I just wanted to say sorry for the wait. From all the reviews I got I guess you guys are itching for some more updates. I 'm sorry I'm slow at updating.**

**This is a part from the next chapter that I've put in. Enjoy!**

**Next chapter:**

**Caius's POV.**

My heart almost jumped out of my body as I saw where Bella was. She was running from me, that's for certain. Not to mention we were on a bridge now. And a big one at that, with a wide river under us. But what happened after almost killed me.

She tripped.

But not on the side walk. On the road.

And a semi was coming right at her.

Not for one second I hesitated. I ran up to her. The semi was twenty metres away. I did the only thing I could. When I got to her, I grabbed her by the waist and threw her off the bridge. Her screams echoed my ears. I didn't know what she was screaming most about. The fact that she was falling off a bridge or what was coming at me.

Half a second after I threw Bella off the bridge, the semi smashed into me.

**The next chapter made me want to cry. Seriously! Caius saved Bella. Even though the damage on the semi was greater than the damaged on Caius, it was still sad for me to write.**

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	11. Chapter 9: CAIUS!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 9: CAIUS!!!**

**Bpov**

I sighed and got up again. I was in the same room as last time. What was her name? Judie? Jenna? Jane! That's it. Well, didn't she practically drag me in here? Uh, I felt sick. The big headache is coming back to me. I tried to stand but everything got way too dizzy and I fell back down. As soon as my head touched the soft blanket, it all came back to me

The portrait on the wall.

The one with Aro, Caius and Marcus. It was them. Yet it wasn't. They looked much older. They looked in their late twenty's. How does that work? They are young when they are with me and at school yet older when there are vampires. Or maybe they are vampires all the time but just wore contacts to cover their blood red eyes.

That's a possibility.

And another possibility is that Vampires could have some mystical powers. Maybe control the element? Or shape shifters? Uh, I needed to talk to Victoria really bad. I have no phone and I don't have her number either. How was I supposed to contact her?

Wait, didn't Jane say that I was in Italy? And something about Volterra. Great not only did I need a map, but I had to money. Well, I'll think about money after I get a map.

I stood up and for the second time, walked out of the room. This time I turned right, thinking the Vampires would lessen this way. I moved quickly down the long hallway, become more aware that Vampires can smell a hundred times better than humans do. So I could easily be detected.

I stopped at the end. I had to choose between left and right again. Down left looked darker to me for some reason. And right looked a little creepy. Darker or creepy? I chose creepy. I walked straight without looking up at all the photos on the walls. I walked with fear. My footing wasn't that great, which made me, walk unsteadily.

I turned a sharp left and almost cried out in joy. There up ahead was the front desk. I was sure of it. I quickened my pace. Even though I could see it, the distance between my new destination seemed to be kilometers apart. I could just see a woman at the front desk. I smiled so widely my face started to hurt.

That smile soon was engulfed by fear as I heard a shriek come from the room I passed about a second ago. I froze and looked back and forth. No Vampires. Phew. Now to do the scary part. I took a couple of steps back and saw that the door was opened but very slightly. Enough to see what was happening in the room.

I gasped softly at its beauty. It was a thrown room. Just like a castle would have.

What I saw next was horrifying.

Aro and Marcus were on two of the Thrones. And one was left over.

Caius.

Aro was in the middle and Marcus was on his left. They looked exactly like they did in the portrait. Older. Much older. It broke my heart when I saw that they had blood red eyes. I saw two figures standing next to them. Strange as. But where was Caius?

My question was answered when a horrible scream echoed the room. I looked towards the noise and my heart stopped. There he was. In the middle of the room, circling a man that was lying on the ground. All I could do was stare at him. Stare at his gorgeous face as he looked down at the man.

The question I asked Victoria that night was finally answered.

Caius was evil.

Just the way he looked at the man withering in pain, you could identify that he was evil. By watching him torture the man, he was evil. By watching with curious eyes and not telling Caius to stop, his brothers were evil. He and his brothers were purely evil.

And I've fallen in love with an evil Vampire.

Tears started to fall down my face as I watched even further.

The more he tortured the man, the more tears fell down. He cracked the man's nose, then his arm. Then left leg, then light leg, then his neck and lucky last: his spine. He was barely alive. If the man replied with an insult to Caius questions, he would crack a part of the man's body.

I almost screamed at his final stunt. He did a flip then when he landed, he stomped his foot on the man's neck so that the head decapitated and rolled away from the body. I stared at the head, fear shaking me to the bone.

And Caius did nothing but take his shoes off. That's all he did. I wanted to slap him when he held his arms up and pulled them back to his sides.

"Enjoy," he said. Then his brothers and the two people next to them rushed to the body and started to drink. And I watched them.

That was going to be me one day. Victoria said so.

One day I'll be a Vampire. That scared the hell out of me. I looked back at Caius. I took a step back as I realized what he was doing. He was leaving the room. And the main entrance was my hiding spot. I did what the first thing that came to my mind.

Run.

I ran so fast, I was surprised I hadn't tripped yet. I ran as fast as I could to just make it to the corner where the front desk was. I turned that corner but I felt eyes on my back. He was coming.

I ran across the room and quickly opened the door that was the main entrance of the castle-like building. Than I was confronted by stairs. Great.

I ran down them, making sure I didn't trip. If I did, I would be in serious pain. Even though no pain can ever over come what I just saw Caius doing. There were four things I knew for sure:

1. Caius is a Vampire.

2. Caius is evil.

3. Caius broke my heart.

4. And I was unbelievably in love with him.

I know the last one seemed crazy but I do love him. And I can't believe what he did, but I still love him. I cried all the way down the stairs, knowing he wasn't far behind.

I made to the end of the steps and ran.

"Bella!" screamed Caius. I couldn't look back. All I intend on doing is getting out of here. And I'm going to do it one way or another.

**Caius POV **

Even though I couldn't see her, I could smell her. Her scent was going in the direction of the city bridge.

I ran after her scent. Going in between cars and trucks. I was so fast that they wouldn't even notice. I ran towards the bridge and almost cried out when I saw her. She was in the middle of the bridge continually running. Away from me, I thought sadly. That didn't stop me. I had to talk to her and I wanted to comfort her when I tell her the truth, because I bet she'll cry.

What I was going to do distracted me from what I was doing and I nearly hit a Hummer. The owners would go crazy. I was getting closer. She was in my sight now.

I almost fainted at the site before me.

My heart almost jumped out of my body as I saw where Bella was. She was running from me, that's for certain. Not to mention we were on a bridge now. And a big one at that, with a wide river under us. But what happened after almost killed me.

She tripped.

But not on the side walk. On the road.

And a semi-trailer was coming right at her.

Not for one second I hesitated. I ran up to her. The semi was twenty metres away. I did the only thing I could. When I got to her, I grabbed her by the waist and threw her off the bridge. Her screams echoed my ears. I didn't know what she was screaming most about. The fact that she was falling off a bridge or what was coming at me.

Half a second after I threw Bella off the bridge, the semi-trailer smashed into me.

**I won't be updating for a while because of my tests. But I'm not going to not update. This story is way fun for me to write!**

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	12. Chapter 10: Picking Vampire over Human

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 11: Become a vampire or stay human?**

**Bpov**

My screams weren't for me. My screams weren't for the fact that I was plugging down from a city bridge. Or because of the fact that there's a possibility that I could drown or die from smashing my head on a log at the river's bed. They were for Caius.

As I fell, I watched. As I watched, I screamed. For Caius. I would give anything for me to be hit by the semi. Not him. Not Caius. The vampire that I was in love with.

And then I fell into blue nothingness. I fell; well drowned would be the better description. I didn't try to swim up to the surface. What's the point? He's dead. Now there's nothing, but darkness in my heart.

One last look. Just one last look, I told myself. I swam to the surface and tried to see something, anything that could resemble him. I found nothing. Nothing but smoke and a wave full of sirens, police, and ambulance. Tears fell down my face as I saw the semi. The semi was half on the bridge and half through, passed where the railing used to be. I looked at it and was amazed for a second of the damage Caius did to it. It looked as if the semi smashed into a pole.

Wait, Caius must be in the water. Because if the semi's is half way off the bridge, wouldn't Caius be in the water? Unless he rolled under the semi and got run over by all those… I couldn't think of it. There was still a possibility that he might be alive. He could have drowned then. The smashed probably killed him and his body smashed into the water.

Well I was closer to the right side of the bridge and so was the semi so it would make sense if he fell over to the right. But this was a river, and rivers are continuously moving. Who knows? He could be out in the ocean by now! But that won't stop me. I'll find him. I know I will.

I started to swim and search at the same time. After ten minutes I was so sore that I didn't think I'd make it to land. I had to try, at least try. And if not well, I was going to die someday… or not, since I've been told by a vampire that I'll turn into a vampire. Not a good thought.

I was almost there when I heard a splash behind me. It scared the bejeesers out of me. I turned face to face with grey eyes. I only caught a glance at them so it looked as if the eyes had no pupils. I screamed and swam backwards as fast as I could. But the creature was too fast and too strong. It grabbed me by the arm.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" it asked. Wait a second. I know that voice.

"Aro?" I asked. I turned to see that it was him. And he had his normal eye colour, then blood red. I stared at. He looked exactly the same. Older, yet what's with his eyes?

"It's me, Bella. Where's Caius?" when he said his name a whole round of tears burst out of me. I couldn't contain them. I needed to release them. If I didn't, they would be buried within me forever.

"Come on, hold onto my back. That's it. Now hold on," I got onto his back, noticing that his skin was freezing cold. He must still be a vampire, with contacts on. Do they think I'm that stupid? Not picking up that they're vamps and look older. You don't suddenly turn form an eighteen year old to a twenty-seven year old over night. That's not possible. But I guess I now live in a world where vampires exist and now I'm holding unto one of them.

He was a fast swimmer. Must be a vampire thing. Not surprising. Good looking, perfect hearing, perfect eye-sight, immortality, best bodies and ofcourse, and new one I've picked up on, speed. They are unbelievably fast. How else would Caius have reached me in time? No human could. I'd be dead on the highway if Caius was a human. And in a way, I'm grateful that he isn't one.

Aro swam to the shore, lifting me up to my feet once we were there. Marcus was in a car nearby. He tilted his head out of the window. I noted that he was still in his black cloak, yet he had his contacts on. He mouthed, 'are you okay?" to me. I nodded and got into the back seat.

The drive back to the castle was quiet. Until Marcus broke the silence.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. I nodded my head once again. Then he turned to Aro.

"Where's Caius?" Aro shook his head.

"I don't know," that's all what was said.

Once we arrived, Aro opened my door for me. I thanked him quietly and then walked back up the same steps I went down before. I was at the top of the steps first. Okay, this is the best time you're gonna get, I told myself. I spun around and looked at them. They were two steps behind me, but took a step back at my abruptness.

"You're Vampires," I spat. Their eyes widened. Then they laughed. Like I expected any other reaction. Ofcourse they would. They would do anything to protect their secret.

"Us? Vampires?" laughed Marcus.

"There's no such thing," Aro smiled widely. I glared at them.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Ben knew that before letting you guys eat his wife," I said sarcastically. They stopped laughing. I smirked.

"I know everything. I know you're vampires, I know that Caius killed Ben. And you know what's even worse? I saw him do it, and you two just sat there! He did nothing wrong. The only wrong doers here are you's!" I screamed the last bit at them. They said nothing. Just looked at me. With sadness. I'm not even finished yet.

"I thought you were my friends. I thought that-," Marcus interrupted me.

"Bella, you're more than just a friend to us. More like a sister," Marcus said taking a step forward.

"That's hard to believe. Siblings wouldn't lie to each other," I said, blinking back my tears.

"We didn't lie to you," Aro said. I huffed at them and then pointed at Marcus.

"You lied to me about your name! Your name! What's wrong with telling me your name? Is it forbidden to tell me your real name, Marcus? What about you? Is Aro even your name?'" tears were flowing down by now. Marcus flinched when I said his name. Aro looked as if he wanted to cry.

"And you think I would believe you right now if you disagreed with the fact that you're vampires? No. One: you are older. I can see it. Much older than eighteen. Two: what's with the sudden eye contacts, take them off! You have blood red ones and three," I started to cry uncontrollably and fell to the ground. They were at my side in less than a second. My vision got blurry and soon the figures that used to be Aro and Marcus disappeared with darkness.

Awhile later I woke up in the same room as last time. And I wasn't alone. Aro and Marcus were each situated on either side of my bed. I shut my eyes and pretended I was still sleeping. The spoke in hushed voices.

"We've lost a brother and now we are losing our sister," Aro whispered, frustrated. Lost our brother? That would mean…Caius. They know.

"When she wakes up she'll go back to forks. And we'll never return but there without Caius," Marcus said, dully.

"Maybe she'll stay. Maybe she'll stay if we…," Aro stopped abruptly. Marcus gasped.

"No. What makes you think that she'll approve of that idea? No, Caius would never want Bella to choose that pathway," Marcus retorted. What pathway? What wouldn't Caius like? I was so confused that I felt like banged both of them on the heads and explain. But I couldn't risk it. Better to get as much information as possible.

"Caius was thought about that case. She will age no matter what we do and Caius's power only works on vampire not humans," Aro pointed out.

Marcus sighed. "Aro, that's my point. Caius's power doesn't work on humans yet on vampires. No matter how old Bella is, a hundred, eighty or ninety, Caius will change himself to that age and wul-la," Marcus shot back.

"Oh come on! Are you that blind? Do you not remember what my gift is?" Aro retorted back.

"Yes, I do. What of it?" Marcus answered.

"With one touch I know all the thoughts Caius has ever had. But I can't do that with Bella. Why is that?" Aro was sarcastically. Marcus clicked his tongue.

"Do I know the extent of your power? No. Do I already know you can't read Bella's mind. Yes. Have you told me this a billion times? Yes. Face it Aro, we have bigger problems than you interested in how Bella's brain blokes you out," I heard a chair being scrapped on the floor, and assumed Marcus got up.

"That's not my point. I've done some research on my gift and found nothing. I told Caius about it and it intrigued him. I touched his hand after that and I knew it all. He considered Bella one of us and was anxious to find out her gift. But things turned around when he realized that that wouldn't happen. Because it was Bella's choice," Aro explained. I heard Marcus sighed from a distance away.

"And it's still her choice!" He reminded Aro.

"I know that but there is a possibility that she wants to be part of our world," Aro said slowly. Marcus huffed.

"Why would she? Well any more anyway? Caius is gone. He's never coming back. And you think she's just going to snap right into our lives like that. Ha! Never will happen," Marcus, I presumed, opened the door. "Let her rest. She's going to need it when we tell her the news," Then Marcus closed the door, and from the sounds of it, he left.

Aro sighed and took my hand.

"I saw him think of you. I saw his imagination of you and him walking along a beach, sparkling. He wants you as a vampire, yet doesn't. But since he is gone, I want you to stay here. Be a vampire and become our sister. I doubt that you would even consider that because Charlie is probably tearing his hair out now, not knowing where you are. I'll call him and tell him a reasonable excuse. I hope you choose to stay with us. Be our sister and live with us for eternity," after Aro said his little speech, he left.

I opened one eye to make sure no vampires were lurking around the room. No one except me was here. I sat up and went over Aro's and Marcus's conversation in my head.

Aro can't read my thoughts. Well, doesn't that mean that something is up with my brain? And what do they mean by 'Caius is gone'? How is that possible? He's immortal. Victoria said so…but could they die? I mean by a gunshot or getting smashed by a semi? I shuddered on the second thought.

Maybe I should consider being a Vampire. Immortality would be mine and I'd be living with Marcus and Aro. But not…Caius. I sighed sadly. I didn't even want to know about living forever in a world where Caius doesn't stand on. But if I'd seriously be a vampire, what position would I be in? I mean Aro, Marcus and Caius are kings and possibly the two figures standing next to them were their wife's. But Caius doesn't have a wife. He only had me and only kissed me once yet I'm in love with him. How can this catastrophe come out of nowhere and be so sudden?

Or maybe Caius isn't dead. Maybe he's still out there. Waiting for someone to rescue him. Waiting for me.

"Waiting for me," I said slowly. Wait, the only way I'd even consider looking for Caius would mean that I have to be a vampire. No way could I look through out ever country as a human. The only solution would be for me to turn into a vampire a find him. But what about Charlie? And Victoria? I've been here for a maximum of three days. It'll break Charlie's heart, but I have to do it.

I'm going to change into a vampire and find the man that I love.

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	13. Chapter 11: Not allowed to go back

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 12: Not allowed to go back**

**Caius's pov**

Ouch. That's all I could say, ouch. Why is that? Lets see, uh I saved the woman I love by chucking her off the city bridge, a semi ran into me (FULL ON!) and lets just say the belly flop in the water I just did , did in fact hurt. I resurfaced and was face to face with a man. A vampire. Figures.

So instead of saving Bella, which is now my newly daily job, I am now stuck in a building with a vampire who doesn't speak English that well.

"You has a castle, eh?" he said, stroking his beard. Told ya about the 'bad engwish- which is how he says it anyway. I sighed.

"Yes for the thousandth time. Now why am I here?" I asked him, angrily. He walked across the room and stuck his head in the fridge. He grabbed two packets of who knows what and two champagne glasses then sat back down at the table I was sitting at. He placed the glasses on the table and emptied the packets…of human blood.

"Where did you get that?" I pointed to the packets.

"This, eh? Uh well I went fishin," he laughed hysterically. My mouth dropped to the floor.

"You went fishing? For … human blood," he nodded having another round of laughter. I rubbed my face in my hands.

"Oh boy," I murmured. Then I caught a new scent.

"I see you've already met my brother," a voice came from the door. I turned and saw a young man leaning against the frame of the door. His long blonde hair flowed in every direction from the wind. He was muscley, tall, had blood red eyes and looked very familiar. He smiled and walked over to me. He held a hand out.

"I'm James. Ted," he nodded to the laughing man, "is my brother. And this is our home. Welcome," I shook his hand.

"You look very familiar," I said. James smiled.

"Yes. You're a Volturi leader. I asked you and your brothers to kill me once. But you declined and I was forced to do it myself. I jumped off a cliff and landed head-first on the bottom. And I'm still here," he shrugged. Now I remember.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked, afraid of our vampire secret spilling out in the streets.

He looked away but I still saw that agonized look that I had when I saw Bella trip in front of the semi.

"My girlfriend rocked up the second I jumped off. I heard her screaming my name. She was a vampire too. But I thought she was dead so I wanted to you know…," he stopped. I understood how he felt. I would do the exact same thing if I was in his position.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't kill you. If we had, you would've never known your girlfriend was still alive," I said slowly. He nodded.

"I know, but now she thinks I'm dead," he sat down next to his brother.

"I still don't get why I'm here," I said to them. They shared a look, the turned back to me.

"Look I know this is hard to understand, but you can't go back," James said. The look in his eyes told me that he had more coming.

"Therefore you can never return to Volterra," he added. I slowly got up.

"Why?"

"Because once you're dead, you're dead. Once you've 'faked' your death, you can't go back. That's how it's always been. The vampires that are considered to be dead, but are still alive, are meant to go in hiding," James said. I looked at him, astonished.

"What are you saying?"

"You have to stay here or you can go your own way, which I'm cool with, but you can't go back to your home," he whispered.

I tried to find something that would determine he was lying, but there was nothing.

I blew out a shakily breath. So many catastrophes in one day. I looked outside the window and looked directly at my castle. Amazing that you could see it from here.

I looked back at James.

"I need to get back to my, uh, girlfriend," I considered Bella more than a girlfriend but she wasn't exactly my wife. Yet.

"Look I know you might find this unbelievable, but you are on the news," he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

I frowned. "I'm on the news? That's impossible. I was running at vampire speed and-," James turned the TV on. I looked at it for a split second than back at him.

"Vampire speed or not, you didn't fall down off the bridge at vampire speed. Sure it was fast, but witnesses saw you. Heaps of them. You can't go back," he explained as I watched the whole scene with me smashing into the semi. Unbelievable.

"You cannot go back and neither will we. Ted 'died' in a car accident. The Police didn't find his body and now they're looking for him. That was seven years ago and the police still haven't given up. This is why we are kept in hiding," he said, disgusted. While he said that he looked at the TV. I stood up and walked towards the open window.

"The Volturi castle is safe. I could take you there. You could even live there. Ted too. Come and live with me and my coven. If you want, I'll even tutor Ted," I offered.

"Tootoo me, eh?" Ted asked. James laughed. I, fortunately, didn't roll my eyes.

"_Tutor_," I said slowly.

"Wuzz that?" Ted asked. I wanted to chuck him out the window.

"A special teacher that helps you," I said.

"Ah, I don't need one," he sipped his drink.

"You need one more than you think," I said and concentrated on James again.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's still the same. Not even your home is safe. By all means you can keep in contact with your girlfriend and all, but…wait is she a vampire?" he asked abruptly.

"No, but I fear she will be one, one day," I looked at my shoes.

"Does she know your secret?"

"Yes," I said, sadly.

"She found the wrong way, huh?" he asked. I sighed.

"The way she found out was not the way I wanted it to be. She saw me killing a human and she freaked, ran out of the building and I assume you know the rest," I looked out the window again.

"What, so you ran in front of a semi?" he said, shocked. I chuckled, humorlessly.

"No, I chased her up the bridge and she…she tripped. Right in front of the semi. If I wasn't a vampire she would be dead," I said stiffly.

"Man, that's bad," James blew out a shakily breath.

"I need to call her," I said. James nodded.

"Phone's up stairs, but before you go I have to say something. You can't tell her where you are, okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I sighed, defeated.

"I'm sorry, Caius. But this is going to continue to stay as it is until the coast is clear," then he sat down on the couch. I nodded and headed upstairs.

"By the way, they are looking for your girlfriend as well so tell her to find a place where she can stay hidden," he added.

"Got it," then walked down a hallway on the second storey. I opened the first door which led to the kitchen. Huh, one fridge up here and a fridge down there. Maybe someone else lives here. Hmmm have to ask James about that later.

I picked up the phone and dialed the home phone number, then stopped. Shouldn't I call Bella's mobile? I mean, Aro or Marcus could pick it up. I don't really want to talk to them. She always keeps it on her. Okay, then call Bella's mobile. And I did.

The phone started to go through.

"Hello?" I heard her quiet voice, and I almost passed out. Clearly impossible. She's alright! She's ok. I so wanted to hug her tightly against my chest. I felt a bit foolish for not saying anything.

"Hello is anyone there?" she asked again, getting annoyed. I wanted to reply but I was frozen.

"I might as well hang up then," before she was about to do that I barely got her name out.

"Bella," I whispered. I was so surprised that it came out.

"Caius?" my angel asked.

"Yeah, it's me," I said, wanting to hear her voice so badly. Then she started to sob.

**PLEASE READ!!! PLEASE READ!!! PLEASE READ!!!**

**This chapter was sad too. Not as much as the other one, but still. This one was kind of difficult to write, because I thought forever for a good excuse for Caius not able to return. Did you like the reason? Please tell me. Good or bad, I don't care. And if I can I'll do some minor adjustments. And also, when Bella changes to a Vampire, she changes her name, but I have ABSOLUTY no idea which name to choose. I was thinking Vyra (BECAUSE I LOVE THAT NAME!!!!!!!!), actually I'll give you guys a list of names I was thinking about.**

**Vyra**

**Antoniette ( don't know about that one)**

**Dani**

**Meg**

**Mya**

**Lliana **

**But those names don't necessarily have to be Bella's 'new' name. I'd be happy for anyone to tell me which name suits. But please put whatever you want. And for those wanting to know why I want to change Bella's name, well that will be noted throughout the next few chapters in my story.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story. If not than please tell me. Or if there's something that I need to fix up. I was proof reading ( not something I like doing) one of my chapters after I sent it into my story, and found SOOO many errors. I do apologies for that. That's why I considered proof reading before up loading new chapters.**

**But anyway, please:**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	14. Chapter 12: The call

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 12: The call**

**Bpov**

I was lying on my bed, when my phone rang. I jumped, completely scared out of my wits. Geez, can't people just leave me alone. Why now? Well what now would be better, I thought.

I held my phone close to my face.

No number? What? This must be a prank. But what if it isn't? What if someone I know is in trouble? I sighed.

"Here we go," and I flipped open my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

Nothing. It was like no one was on the other end of the phone. Prank much, I thought sourly to myself. Well if no one answers my next one, I'll just hang up.

"Hello is anyone there?" I was getting annoyed after awhile when no one had the decency of answering.

"I might as well hang up then," I said just after. Just seconds before I was about to hang up someone finally said something.

"Bella," the person whispered. It was barely a whisper. I could just hear it. But there was something about that voice. Something very familiar. I couldn't really make out who it is, so I said the first name that came to my mind.

"Caius?" I asked, hesitantly. It might not be him. That's what scared me.

"Yes, it's me," he said. Then I sobbed. I cried like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't believe he was alive. And talking to me. I was desperate for a hug from him. Right now.

"Shh, Bella, shh," he comforted me. But it only made me sob harder. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to curl up in his arms and I wanted so badly for him to crush me against his chest.

"I'm here, its okay," he said over and over.

I sniffed. "But you're not here with me," my voice broke two times. He sighed.

"I know, my darling, I know," that's the first time he called me that. And it felt right.

"I want you," I said desperately.

"You shouldn't," he whispered. That made me angry.

"I do," I said, fiercely.

"I'm a monster," he replied.

"No you're not," I retorted.

"Bella, how can you say that? How can you say that when you ran away from me?" his voice become louder by every word.

"I was running from what you did. Caius, you killed a man," I said, holding back my tears.

"This clearly makes me a monster. Bella, you're not making me feel any less of a monster than you intend to," he informed. Damn, I mentally kicked myself. Okay, new approached.

"If you're a monster than why am I not dead?" I asked. This point was true.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I caught him off guard. Boo-ya!

"I tripped in front of a semi, and with your vampire speed you saved me. When we spent time with each other, you never took a nip at me, like I first thought you would. And aren't Vampires so addicted to blood? Well then why didn't you drink from me when we kissed? You could have bit my lip and sucked my blood, but you didn't," I said. That took a whole load off my shoulders.

He didn't say anything. It was as if he wasn't there. My point was a lot to take in, but after about a minute, I started to get worried. He still hadn't spoken.

"Caius, say something," I pleaded. I needed to hear what he thought of my point.

"I love you," he whispered. Now it was my turn to be caught off guard.

Had he just said he loved me? Whoa. This is a huge step. I mean we are together, but I didn't think he loved me. And then I realized the truth.

"I love you too," tears were welding up again.

"Bella, promise me something," he said.

"Anything."

"Don't come for me," he said, seriously. I was confused. Why would I…oh no. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Anything but that," I said, confidently. I heard him sigh in frustration.

"Bella, listen to me-," he began, but I cut in.

"No you listen. Caius, you have no idea how much you mean to me-," I started than he interrupted.

"I have no idea? Bella, I love you to death. I would do anything to be in your arms right now, but I can't. The only way for us to be in contact is over the phone. There's no other way. I'm sorry, Bella. But this is how it's going to be for a little while," he said softly.

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"Bella, I can't tell you," he said. I grinded my teeth together.

"Why not?" my volume rose.

"You can't look for me, Bella. Its too dangerous," he tried to reason with me. Good luck with that.

"I bet you're still in Volterra," I was analyzing while I talked. If Aro changed me now, I'd have enough time to find him. "I bet you're lying on a bed, all comfy, while I'm stressing to a point where I'm going to go crazy here," I said, completely annoyed now.

"Bella! Calm down," he exclaimed.

"No, I won't! You at least know that I'm okay in the castle, or whatever it's called, but I have no idea where you are or if you're alright," I broke down.

"Bella, I am fine," he said, fiercely.

"You smashed into a semi so obviously you must have cuts and bruises everywhere," I said.

"Vampires heal quickly. There aren't any scratches, bruises or even scars on me," he tried to make me calm down.

"How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" he was confused.

"How long will I have to wait for you? To come back to me?" I asked. He took his time in answering.

"I don't know. I can come back when the police forget the investigation," he said.

"How long would that be?"

"I don't know, Bella," he sighed in defeat.

"Come to me," I pleaded.

"I can't, Bella," he groaned.

"Yes, you can. Just for one more night," I tried to persuade him. It seemed to be working its magic.

"I'll get caught," he reminded me.

"You're a Vampire, and have super speed. I think you could do it," I said, anxiously.

"I don't know," he said, unsure.

"Aro and Marcus won't even know. They are all going to this festival. All of them will be out of the castle, except the receptionist, and she's not even human."

"Even the guards?" he asked.

"The guards?"

"The Vampires that were standing around the room when I -," he trailed off. I got it straight away.

"Them too," I said. I knew I was winning him over. He sighed in defeat.

"Only for a couple of hours," he said, firmly.

I sighed happily. "Thank you," I said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," I teased him.

"Not possible," I could just imagine the smile on his face right now.

"You never know," I laughed.

"How about we settle it like this: we love each other the same amount, okay?"

"It must be a big amount," I nodded. He laughed.

"A huge amount," he said. I could hear the challenge in his voice.

"Enormous amount."

"Monstrous amount."

"Okay, okay, we get it!" I laughed along with him.

"I miss you," he said.

"Tonight?" I asked him. He knew what I meant.

"Tonight," he finalized.

"I better go, I think Aro's coming," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"I'll be there at six. Bye, my darling," he said.

"Okay, bye my sexy Vampire," I said. He laughed.

"Gosh, you the funniest person I know," he said.

"Why thank you. Last time, bye."

"Bye," he was still laughing when he hung up. I shook my head at him.

The Aro came in.

"We're going now, Bella. If you need anything, give me a call," he said.

"Will do, have a good time," I said. I have forgiven him and Marcus, but the truth still hurt.

"Thank you, bye," then he left. Me alone.

"I guess it's just you and me now," I said to myself.

**Thanks for all your reviews. So far I have two votes for Mya. That is actually a nice name. I've always like it. So thank you viewers. This chapter was a bit amusing to me. Bella is such a drama queen! And Caius is a bit of one too. But the next chapter is going to be depressing for Bella. I'm not going to tell you why, even though all of you probably know what's going to happen. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	15. Author's note 2

**A/N: Okay this is extremely important! I'm adding another character in it but I'm not saying who is. I can't choose between a few names. All I can tell is that it's a girl. This has to be decided for me to continue the rest of the chapters. If not then I'll have to do eeney meeny miny mo. But I would prefer your thought on it.**

**Here are the names:**

**1. Leila or Lelia**

**2. Melli**

**3. Myla**

**4. Robin**

**5. Raven**

**6. Xena**

**Please review! I really need that name!**


	16. Chapter 13: The last kiss

**A/N: Thank you viewers who have suggested some names. Right now there are 6 new names: Isa or Belle, Nikita Iman, Layla, Asha.**

**I really like Nikita. But if any one disagrees than put the names you want in, and I'll consider them. By the way, two people have voted for Mya.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 13: The last kiss**

**Caius's Pov**

5:53, 5:54. The minutes were going so slow. Why couldn't they go faster?! I had an urge to smash the clock. I doubt James would be particularly happy about that, but this is just insane.

Wait, I don't have to be there at exactly six o'clock. I could come early. I wonder if Bella would care. I snorted. Bella, caring if I came early? She'd be ecstatic.

I ran downstairs, and just as I was about to ran out of the door, James steps in front of me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I sighed.

"James not now," I tried to get passed him.

"I said, where are you going?"

"I'm going to spend the night with my girlfriend," I said, finally able to pass him.

"You can't. Remember the -," I put my hand up.

"James, this is the last time I'm ever going to see her. Maybe. But if you want me to stay here and in hiding I'm going to say goodbye to her first," than I walked out. He has no right to keep me prisoner. My position is higher than him. I'm practically a king! A Vampire King for crying out loud!

I ran at vampire speed towards my home. I was assuming Bella was in the same room as I carried her into. I wonder if she forgives me. For killing innocent people? It's my job. I have to do that to feed. If I don't I start a frenzy and start killing ever human I see. Not a good thought.

I was almost there when I caught a whiff of something. Police. Crap!

I jumped up and flew into a room in the castle, where the window was open. I looked back out and saw them pull a torch up and the window. I hid behind the curtain on one side. After a few seconds it was gone. I let out a shakily breath.

"Caius?"

"I spun around to see Bella standing millimeters from me.

"Bella," I whispered. Then what Bella did totally caught me off guard. She jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. My head cuddled into the side of my neck. I felt wetness on my neck. Her tears.

I held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. I had extremely good control. When we kissed I didn't feel like eating her. Now it was the same thing. I walked over to the bed and slowly sat down. She lifted her head.

"You came back," she whispered, now stroking my face. I rubbed her back.

"I would never leave you," I said, fiercely. She shook her head.

"But you have to go soon," she whispered. I looked at her clearly for the first time today. She was breaking apart. That broke my heart.

"We'll keep in contact," I said, trying to regain her to look at me again.

"Yes, but it won't be the same," she whispered. She slid her hand down my chest. I looked up at her questioning. But she looked down and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Why can't you just stay here," she said. "Stay with me. Stay here forever with me," she said before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I pushed her back gently. She looked up at me, frowning.

"What do you mean, forever?"

"Oh, what I meant was for the rest of my life," she said quickly. A bit too quickly for my liking. I stood up and walked away from the bed, leaving Bella on it. I heard her walking up to me.

"You're keeping something from me," I said, looking out of the window.

"No!" she exclaimed. I turned towards her.

"You were going to ask Aro to change you, weren't you," I spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders. Not hard but with enough force that she couldn't escape.

"I'm not-," I interrupted her.

"Look me in the eye and tell me…do you want to be a vampire?" I held my gaze. I didn't want her to be afraid of me, but I also didn't want her thinking as soon as I leave, that she can go to Aro asking for immortality.

"I want to be forever with you," she said softly. I let go of her and took a step back. She wanted to spend eternity with me.

"What?" that's all I could think of saying.

"I want to be with you. Only you," she took a step forward and placed her hands on my chest.

"You'd stay with me, even if I'm a monster?" I asked, astonished.

"I thought we have already established that yesterday. Let me say it again. You. Are. Not. A. Monster," she said slowly.

"I kill to live," I said seriously. Her eyes went soft.

"You can change that," she said, putting she arms around me. I slowly wound my arms around her.

"Feed from animals instead of humans?" I chuckled. I doubt I could do that.

"Yeah." I looked at her, shocked.

"Bella, I was joking."

"Well I'm not. I think it's a great idea," she smiled. My mouth was closing to dropping on the floor.

"Uh, no it's not. Bella, that takes years of practice. Maybe even decades of practice," I sighed.

"You can do it. I'll help you," she said, happily.

"Bella, you can't be near me when I feed. Its not safe." She sighed.

"Okay, fine. We'll think of something different then."

I didn't reply. I just held her in my arms.

She lifted her head up and looked directly at me.

"I love you," she inched closer to my lips.

"I will always love you," then I kissed her. This kiss was filled with so much passion, so much love. I guess it was a release.

I carried her to bed. Being ever so careful as to not putting all my weight on her and as I was on top. Her hands knotted themselves in my hair. One of my arms held her waist; the other was at the back of her head, positioned there to help me kiss her better.

We kissed for awhile before she needed to break. While she caught her breath, I kissed along her jaw, sending shivers down her spine.

Then started trailed her hands down my chest. It felt so good, that I barely covered the moan that escaped me.

I wasn't expecting her to do this but she did. She started to lift up my shirt. I froze.

I looked back at her.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Taking your shirt off," she replied, smiling evilly. My breath caught in my throat.

"I don't think we should do more than kissing," I said in a way so she wouldn't get offended. She frowned.

"Why?"

"Bella, if we go further I could hurt you," I explained. She smiled and ruffled my hair.

"You'd never hurt me," she said.

"Not intentionally," I said. Her smile faded into anger.

"Why do you still think you're a monster?" here we go again. The monster topic.

"Bella, I _am_ a monster and I _can_ hurt you. I would never do it on purpose, but that can happen," I said.

"What's the worst you could do?

"Kill you," I growled. She gasped.

"Caius, how can you kill me when we have sex?" Sex?! She wanted to have sex?! When she's a human and I'm a vampire!

"I didn't think you'd want to make love with me," I said, honestly. She just keeps surprising me.

"Yes, I do. Now answer the question," she said. I sighed.

"Bella, if we have_ it_, then you'd get tones of bruises," I said.

"I don't care."

"I do."

"I'll be fine. And if you're hurting me I'll tell you," she said. She seemed to be telling the truth, but I just don't know about having _it_.

I sighed. "Bella-," she put a finger on my lips.

"Shh, don't say anything. Please?" she begged. I don't know what she did or how she did it, but suddenly I needed her. Right now.

I kissed her, surrendering with a moan. Next thing I knew, we fell back on the bed.

**This chapter was a little awkward to write. I don't really write bout 'sex' and I just felt really awkward but I had to do it. If I didn't do it, the rest of the story would seem a bit strange. **

**Anyway, that was a bit different to what I usually write but I hope everyone's enjoying it so far!**

**By the way, I still need the name for the new character! Please review on that too. Than you!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	17. Author's note 3

**Okay so far Raven is winning. I wanted to know if everyone was cool with that. Please review! Is everyone okay if I call her Raven?**

**Vyra xoxo  
**


	18. Chapter 14:Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 14: Goodbye**

**Bella's Pov**

Last night was magical. I have never felt so happy in my entire life! I sighed happily. If only Caius had stayed for a bit longer.

**Flashback**

**I was completely in bliss. I never wanted to move. Right here, his arms protectively around me, I'm in heaven. I sighed happily into his neck.**

**He kissed me on top of the head.**

"**That was …interesting," chuckled Caius. I looked up at him.**

"**Intresting?" I asked. He nodded.**

"**Yes, I didn't think it would feel so good," he admitted.**

"**I would say more like it was amazing," I kissed the top of his nose, which made him smile.**

"**You're gorgeous," he said. I blushed.**

"**Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're the gorgeous one," I grinned. He rolled his eyes.**

"**Yeah, but I'm a vampire. Vampires are supposed to be gorgeous. You're a what?" he asked, putting his ear near my mouth.**

**I sighed. "A human."**

"**Exactly and you are the most beautiful woman on earth. To me," he added. The lied back down and stared up at me.**

**I rolled my eyes and he smiled. I was on top of him, 0so I ruffled his hair.**

"**What was that for?" he laughed.**

"**I don't know. I felt like it," I shrugged, making him laugh again.**

**I stared into his eyes thinking how lucky I am to be with him. He ofcourse deserved way better than me. Maybe I was selfish. I mean, I don't think I could live without him.**

"**What?" he said softly.**

"**Nothing," then kissed him. We kissed for a little while, and then Caius suddenly got up and dressed in like two seconds. Whoa.**

"**What's wrong?" I got dressed myself and quickly walked to him.**

"**Aro is back," he took me by the shoulders. "No matter what happens, I love you. I will always love you. Never forget that," he said then kissed me again passionately.**

"**I love you too. I always have and always will," I said between kisses. He held me tightly for a minute.**

"**I have to go," he broke the kiss and vanished out of the window. I stared at it for a second before Aro came in.**

"**Caius!" he exclaimed, causing me to spin around and face him.**

"**What?"**

"**I can smell him. Where is he?"**

"**Aro, Caius isn't here," I said, nervously.**

"**I can smell him throughout this whole room," he said looking in my closet.**

"**It probably came from my clothes," that was true. His scent was on my clothes. And he was the one that ripped them off. I tried to hide my smile.**

**Aro stuck his head out.**

"**Then why is his scent everywhere?" Crap.**

"**Um, well I had the window closed before so the scent must have drifted everywhere. I only just opened the window now," best excuse ever!**

"**Hmmm, true. I'm sorry I brought him up," he gave me a hug.**

"**It's okay. So how was today?"**

"**Good, good. We have some new arrivals so if you don't mind; could you join us for dinner?"**

"**As long the dinner isn't me," I said. He laughed.**

"**Ofcourse not. I'll see you then. Dinner's at seven but I get Jane in here to help you," great, little girl helping me for supper. Just what I've always wanted, I thought sarcastically. **

"**Sure, bye," I waved.**

"**Bye," then he left. I waited for a minute then rushed to the window. I searched for him but didn't see him anywhere. I sat there for a couple of minutes, going over last night. I felt tears in my eyes. **

"**I wish you were here with me," I whispered.**

**I felt something under my foot. I leaned down to examine it. It was a note. I opened it and read.**

_**Bella,**_

_**Don't come for me. I'll come for you in time. I don't know if we'll be in contact very often because I have to leave Volterra. But I hope I see you again, my bright angel. I know we'll be together again. In time. Until then, know that I love you. I always will.**_

_**Take this ring and never take it off. I have a ring exactly the same colour and I'll wear in until we meet again.**_

_**Until then, farewell.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Caius.**_

**I looked at the ring and was astonished to see that it had a dragon wounding around this gem in the middle. I put it on my pointing finger.**

**Then I broke down, drowning myself in my sobs.**

**End of flashback.**

After I read the letter, I cried and cried until dinner time came. I knew I had to do it, even though he told me not too. I'll ask Aro to change me after dinner. Then go after Caius.

**Okay I've had 6 reviews for Raven so I'm going to go with it. And Mya is Bella's new name. Don't worry, Caius isn't going to die, well I haven't really thought about the ending yet, but so far he isn't going to die.**

**Keep up with the reviews! Thank you for all of them as well.**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	19. Chapter 15: Dinner with Vampires, fun

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 15: Dinner with Vampires, fun**

**Bella's Pov**

"Okay, I was thinking a mid-night blue dress with this 18 carrot gold necklace. What do you think?" Jane asked. I looked at the dress. Wow. Let's just say it looked really expensive. And the necklace, I don't even want to go there.

"Um, yeah I guess," I stuttered. I've been stuttering all day. Ever since Caius left. Jane put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I mean, I should have let Mater Aro explain to you what we are. I just assumed you'd know," I knew she was tremendously sorry, but I still think she shouldn't assume too much. I kept that thought to myself.

"Don't worry about it. And I like the dress," I said.

She grinned.

"Thank you."

Jane curled my hair before we left the room and forwarded into the dinning room. I was the only human there. Huh, I was lucky to get in this dinner. In a way tonight's dinner will probably be marked in history. I am the first human to ever represent another vampire at a Vampire meeting/dinner. Yes, I was filling in Caius's position. This meant I had to sit next to Aro, because that's where Caius always sat. I sighed, here we go.

I sat down in the spot where Aro ordered me to sit. I sat down as graciously as possible. It probably looked a bit over done. All the other Vampire members were already seated and chattering way too fast for me to catch up with. Aro tapped his glass to regain attention. Once the attention was his, he continued in a strong voice.

"Welcome everyone. I'm sorry for the late notice of the meeting but the situation has become exceedingly important. The time for us to act is upon us. We have lost a brother, and to most of you, a Master. That is why this meeting has been held. For us to be strong another member has to join us and when I say us; I mean myself and Marcus. We can't run this coven alone. Huh, it was hard running it with the three of us," Aro announced. Some laughed; some looked at me with pity. "And so, the time has come for us to vote a new member. I know many of us are still grieving for our lost. But one of us is grieving the worst, and that's Bella Swan," I barely heard him say my name. I was too in awe with how his voice flowed.

"Before Caius left us, he made me do a promise. And that promise was to make sure Bella is safe if he ever died. That is why she is now a member of the coven. And yes, she's a human. But Bella isn't considered as food. But as a sister. Bella, I am proud to announce you a member of our coven. Congratulations," everyone applauded. Tears weld in my eyes as I looked at each member.

When everyone went silent I said, "thank you." I know I practically whispered it, but it wasn't like they didn't hear me.

"Now is the serious part. Discussing who will take Caius's place. I don't know any other way, then to vote. So talk among yourselves. Feel free to talk to me or Marcus," then he sat down. He took a sip of his glass, ofcourse it was blood, and turned towards me.

"Your welcome," he said and gave me a hug.

"You know, Bella. Now that you're part of our coven there is something that must be abided even if you're not a vampire," Marcus grinned evilly. I gulped.

"Nice one, Marcus," laughed Aro. I sighed.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You have to wear a black robe all the time," he said.

"It's the end of the world," I said seriously. Marcus laughed.

"No, not really. Just that you have to wear a scorching hot robe everywhere you go. But it's okay. The castle is completely air-conditioned," Aro added. I nodded. I noticed that the other members were listening to our conversation.

"Already done?" he asked. Marcus gave him a short nod.

"Alright, where shall I start? Ah, Jane how about you dear? Tell me who you think would best represent Caius's place?"

"Master Aro, Master Marcus, I think Demetri would become a great leader," she said smiling at a man with blonde hair, that I assumed was him.

"One for Demetri. Felix?"

"I'm up for Demetri as well, Masters," a huge man spoke out. Whoa, talk about working out a lot. This guy had canons for arms!

"Alec?"

"Felix, Masters," a boy a year older than me said. **(A/N: THIS IS HOW I PICTURED ALEC TO BE. BUT HE'S STILL THE GUY WHO PLAYS ALEC IN NEW MOON. BUT OLDER)** He was the one with short brown hair.

"Ah, competition. Renata?"

"Felix, my Masters," said a gorgeous woman.

"Ooooh, we have a tie. Well I guess its up to you Heidi. Who do you think?"

The last woman was gorgeous as well. But her attention wasn't on Aro or Marcus. It was on me. I wondered why. I mean, isn't the vote between Felix and Demetri?

"I choose Bella," she said, looking directly at me. A few gasped and a few shouted.

"Silence!" Aro shouted, and the room was immediately quiet.

"Heidi, why Bella?" asked Marcus.

"Bella should take Master Caius's place. It is what he would want. Not Felix. Not Demetri. Bella. And if he was here he would completely agree with me," she said confidently, still looking at me. I teat escaped the corner of my eye as she smiled softly at me.

Suddenly two cloaked figures walked into the room. They both went and sat on the two vacant chairs next to Marcus's side, as the table was rectangular.

"We should have the right to vote too," said one.

"I agree," said the other. By there voices, I could tell, that they were women.

"Sulpicia, Didyme, welcome to the meeting. You two already know what it's about. The vote is down to Demetri, Felix and our new coven member, Bella," said Aro. Maybe they're Aro's and Marcus's wives. They turned their heads towards me.

"Welcome," started one.

"Our new sister," finished the other.

"Thank you," I said, and smiled softly at them.

"Right, now that you've met, who do you want to vote on?" Marcus asked them.

"Bella," the said together. Everyone was silent.

"Why?" asked Aro.

"Same reason as Heidi's," said one.

"Caius would be proud," said the other.

"I guess its Bella then. Three votes against two-," I interrupted Marcus.

"Wait, this isn't right. I-I'm not a vampire and me leading you wouldn't be fair. You've been in the coven longer than I have," I said to Felix and Demetri.

"It doesn't matter. I don't think I'd be good at leading," admitted Felix.

"Yeah, he has way to much anger wrapped in him. And if you want, we could help you. You're not alone. You have us," said Demetri. The coven was in agreement. I sighed.

"Okay," I said to Aro.

He stood up and hugged me.

"Welcome, my sister. We'll have a proper ceremony tomorrow. But now I think we all nee d a rest. By rest for us vampires, I mean to just sit back and relax. For Bella, you're a human so you need your sleep," Marcus said, giving me a hug.

"Thank you, everyone. Have a good night," I said. Everyone stood up and walked up to me. Felix lifted me up into a bear hug. Demetri just wished me a good night's sleep and gave me a hug. Jane skipped over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, as if we were sisters. Heidi gave me a tight hug and so did Renata. Then it was Sulpicia and Didyme.

They came up to me and took there robes off so I could see them for the first time. They were so gorgeous. Sulpicia had rich brown hair flowing down her back, while Didyme had layed short black hair. Both were tall too.

"It's great to have you here, Bella," said Sulpicia.

"I know we are going to be great friends. Oh, I mean sisters," said Didyme.

"Bella, I'd like you to know that Didyme is me wife, and Sulpicia is Aro's wife," said Marcus.

"I kind of figured it out," I said. The women laughed.

"Well, we'll get to know each other better tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Bella," they both hugged me at the same time.

"Thank you, night," Sulpicia kissed me on the cheek and everyone but Aro and Marcus and I left the room.

"See you tomorrow then," I waved to them.

"Goodnight, little sis," they said in unison. I gave them a glare over the shoulder, which made them laugh. I made my way towards my room, skipping ever so often. This is the life.

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	20. Chapter 16: Four days

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 16: Four days**

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up to the sounds of birds singing. I looked at my window and saw three little birds. I smiled. They're so beautiful.

A soft knock came from my door, and the birds took off.

"Come in," I said loudly. Sulpicia walked in and sat on my bed next to me.

"Good morning," she sang. I laughed.

"Okay, today you, me and Didyme and possibly Heidi are shopping later. But first, Aro needs you, since you're the new leader. The ceremony is in thirty minutes," she said.

"Thirty minutes?" I exclaimed. I had nothing to wear. Well I had that midnight blue dress, but I wore it last night. Arg.

"Yes, I bought you a couple of dresses that you might like. One is white and the other is black. They're the only colours we're allowed to wear. Oh and I bought everyday dresses too. And for the ceremony, you have to wear your black robe," she said. I blew out a breath.

"Okay," I said.

"Don't worry about a thing. The ceremony is only in front of the coven. No one else. Come, I'll help you with your dress," she helped me out of the bed. We walked towards my cupboard. She winked at me and swung open the doors. I gasped.

"Let's get you looking like a queen," she smiled.

"Take a deep breath in, and out. And again, and out. Good, you ready?" asked Sulpicia. I was so nervous that I had to do breathing exercises to keep me calm. Didyme rushed in. Like Sulpicia, she wore a black dress with a white sash in the middle. Mine was similar to a wedding dress. Not a puffy at the bottom though. And ofcourse my robe on top. Gotta love the black robe.

"Almost done?" she skipped towards me and grabbed my hands.

I nodded.

"No she's not," said Sulpicia.

I gave her a 'shush' look and she laughed.

"Don't worry. It's much more nerve racking when you walk in front of us, but once it's done, you feel fantastic," Didyme said.

"Nerve racking huh?"

"Yep," then Didyme realized she spoke too much. She went whiter than normal.

"You say too much, sis," laughed Sulpicia.

"Sorry, but hey, I'm telling you the truth."

"I guess. I'll be fine," I said, unsure.

"You will, I think we should go."

"Yes, they've all gathered. Come on," said Sulpicia as she walked in front, Didyme in the middle and me at the back. We walked down the hallway, which led to the thrown room. My whole body was under attacked of the goose bumps, well except for my face ofcourse. I was trying my hardest not to stumble and break something. Thank god Sulpicia supplied me with white ballet flat. Better than stilettos.

Once we made our way towards the doors, they stopped and turned to me.

"Okay, Bella, this is really simple. Aro calls our name in and we follow in. But when he calls your name, you have walk in a bit slower than usual. Aro has to read a few palm cards before you arrive at his side. Got it?" Didyme asked. I nodded.

"You'll be fine. Trust me it'll go like that," Sulpicia clicked her fingers. I nodded again and took a deep breath. Just don't fall down, just don't fall down, I repeated over and over.

Suddenly the doors opened. Was it me or has someone done all little decorating in here?

I looked into the room, where everything was supposed to be shadowed and creepy. Now it was just airy and extremely light. Whoa.

"I'd now like to introduce my wife, Sulpicia, and my sister, Didyme," as they heard their name, Sulpicia and Didyme walked into the room very graciously. They looked beautiful.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. I would like to introduce, Bella," on my cur, I walked in slowly, but not as if I was dragging my feet. I looked at all the coven members. They were divided into two groups, so one group spread out on my left. The other, on the right. It reminded me of King Arthur and his knights. When there was a ceremony the knights would divide themselves like the members here, and stood with their swords pointed on an angle as the King walked under.

"Bella is our new Volturi leader. She is to take Caius's place. She was also his mate, therefore it would be wise to announce her what she will achieved today. This day will go down in history. Not just for the first Volturi member has died, but also for the new leader to be a human. And a queen," once he finished his speech I, thankfully, already made it to his side. He turned to me with a crown. It was black with a tiny turquoise gem in the front. It was gorgeous.

"From this moment on, you'll be a leader of the Volturi guard," I kissed the crown he held. Then he lifted it to my head. As soon as it touched it, the coven broke out in applause. I heard some hooting. Ofcourse Felix and Demetri. I laughed and hugged Aro close.

"He would be so proud of you," Aro whispered to me. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Hey! Man move over," I heard Sulpicia complained.

"Quit hogging her, bro," exclaimed Didyme. Aro laughed and let go. A second later, I was swallowed by four arms. Two belonged to Didyme and the other pair belonged to Sulpicia. Once they let go, they had smirks on their faces.

"What did I tell ya? It went like a tick?" teased Didyme.

"Yeah, pretty much," I grinned.

"So what does it feel like to be one of us?" asked Sulpicia.

"Us?"

"You didn't think that Aro and Marcus ran this place .Ha! We do it too," Didyme smiled evilly. I slapped my hand on my forehead.

"Does that mean I have to be evil?" I looked back at them. And they were laughing quietly.

"Well…uh…," Sulpicia dragged.

"Yes," said Didyme as if she was a professor.

"Damn straight," Sulpicia laughed.

"Can't get any straighter than that," I said. Didyme nodded.

"Now what?"

"Well let's just say you're going to get a big hug in 3…2…1… BAM!" Sulpicia exclaimed. As soon as she said BAM, I was pulled into a bear hug by Felix. I gasped; not expecting it, even thought Sulpicia warned me. They all laughed.

"Hug her any harder and she'll collapse," laughed Demetri.

"Alright, alright, everyone we have a celebration. I do believe Heidi has arranged dinner. Come!" laughed. Even thought Marcus practically ordered us to go. Felix still wrapped a arm around my shoulder. Demetri did the same on the other shoulder.

"You know, I have considered that little sis is the perfect nick-name for you," Felix informed me.

"You've considered it?" I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"It was either little sis or little human," said Demetri. I shook my head.

"Nah, little human would piss me off real easy," I said. They roared in laughter.

"Okay, little sis it is," Felix smiled.

"It makes me feel little," I added.

"Okay, what about big sis?" he asked.

"How old are you," I asked, shocked. He looked way older than me.

"Twenty-five," he said, cheerfully.

"And I'm eighteen, which makes me younger than you by seven years and…," I just got what he was trying to say, " are you calling me fat?!" I yelled/asked. Demetri broke out in laughter.

Felix was looking nervous.

"N-No ofcourse not," he said.

"Felix," I warned him.

"It was just a joke. I don't think your fat. Nuh-ah," he said the last bit like a three year old that's done something wrong. I burst out laughing.

"You three remind me of that cartoon thingo. Uh, the one that's always smiling. It's Miss…something," said Aro.

"Little Miss Giggles?" I hinted.

"Yes! That's the one. From this point on, you three are known as the giggle squad," laughed Aro. I burst out in giggles.

"Little sis is so three minutes ago. Now you're little Miss Giggles," Felix said like a posh girl.

"You had to bring it up, Aro," I said. He threw me a evil grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Think about it this way, Bella. Felix's nick-names bring out your inner self. Take mine for example. My nick-name is Painy Janey," Jane explained.

"Painy Janey?" I burst out laughing with Demetri.

"Gets me every time," laughed Demetri. Jane threw him a quick glare, but couldn't help herself but join our laughing fir.

"Don't diss me nick-names. They are the pure and kindness of my heart," Felix said so seriously that everyone had another laughing fit.

After dinner was finished and everyone 'thought' I went to bed, I snuck out onto the veranda that was just outside my room. I placed my arms on the edges and leant on them. The view was so captivating. The city spread further than my eyes could see.

I blew out a breath. Now that I'm a queen, a leader, a friend, a sister, what am I going to do about Charlie? The news of the crash still replied in my mind ever so often. The crash would have reached Charlie by now. And since they still haven't 'found' my body, he must think I'm dead. I'm surprised I wasn't dead. And lying to everyone that Caius isn't dead ripped my heart too. I am his mate and all and the position I've been assigned to was rightfully his, but I feel like a traitor. Aro and Marcus have kept me safe as they promised. They deserved the truth.

"Can't sleep?" Aro asked. I spun around with my hand on my heart.

"Gosh, Aro. You scared me," I exclaimed. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I got worried when I passed your room. I checked up on you but you weren't there. I just assumed you needed air. Not blame you. Not everyday you'd expect to become a queen," he said, looking at the view.

I sighed.

"You looked troubled," Aro said, concerned. I nodded.

"What is it? I'm your brother now. You can tell me anything," he said.

Where do I start? Aro I need you to change me so I can look for Caius but now that I've been given the position as a queen, I can't. But is there a chance that you'd be able to change me anyway? Not a good approach. I sighed again. Should I tell him about Caius? That his brother is still alive? No. At least not that way.

"I'm keeping a big secret from you, Aro. I don't think I could tell anyone right now. But in time, I will tell you and Marcus it. I don't want you to feel as if you can't trust me, because you can. It's just not the time for me to tell you yet," I said. All of it was the truth.

He was silent for a while.

"Are you in trouble, Bella? Is something coming after you?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing like that," I said quickly. He sighed.

"Okay, as long as you are not in trouble. That's all that matters," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Caius used to do that," I hadn't realized I said the words before they spilled out.

"Hand through hair? It's a brother thing. It's kind of addicted," he chuckled.

"Why don't you three look alike?" I asked. **(A/N: THIS IS HOW I FIRST THOUGHT THAT THEY DIDN'T LOOK ANYTHING ALIKE.)**

"We all have different parents. I am the oldest by one year, Marcus was born around two years after me and Caius was born one year after Marcus. We're close aged. Anyway, after I was born, my father abused my mother so she left him. She met a man and they became mates. Two years after that Marcus was born. Marcus's father was the jealous type. Swarms of men always used to hang around her. One night, Marcus's father took Marcus and I and left my mother. I have only seen her twice in my entire lifetime. I checked up on her two hundred years ago. She was healthy and wealthy. She married a suck-up idiot that used to be Marcus's father's boss. Anyway, he met a woman. Marcus's father and the woman mated and that's when Caius joined us," he said. I was in awe as he told his story.

"Don't stop," I said. He looked down at me and smiled.

"The three of us became best friends and the closest brothers on the planet. That all vanished when I turned twenty-eight. I was walking down an alley and that's when I was attacked. By vampires. Marcus and Caius heard my agonizing screams and ran towards me. I was screaming at them to turn back, but at the same time I was screaming for someone to put out the fire. It felt like I was literally on fire. It was the worst thing anyone could go through," he said.

"Then you found the others," I said.

"Yes, we couldn't go back to our parents. We'd probably kill them unintentionally. Well Caius would. We was the worst them But he has the best self-control now," he smiled.

"Then we mad up our coven and bought this castle. Gorgeous isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," I simply said.

"That's practically it," he said.

"Aro, I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"If I changed into a vampire, would I change much?" I asked. He became totally still. I looked up at him. He was frowning.

"You'd become beautiful, stronger, paler and you'd have to live off human blood," he said.

"There's animal blood as well," I said.

"Human blood makes us stronger."

"If I'd become one, I'd still drink animal blood," I said, not looking at him any more.

"You're considering it, aren't you? To be one of us?"

"I'm considering it. I know I want it. I want to be immortal and I'm asking now, if you are able to change me," I looked at him. He was frozen, staring at me with an expression I couldn't recognize.

"Are you sure, Bella? Is this what you really want?"

"Yes. I've lost one special person. I don't want to loose my brothers," I said.

"You'll always have us," he said.

"Not when I dead," I said seriously. He shook his head and looked away from me.

"Just think about it okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thank you," I said and hugged him.

He sighed. "I just don't want to leave once I've changed you that's all," I let go of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Once vampires are made, they tend to leave their home and start up a new coven. I want you to stay here if I change you," he said.

"I will," I said. He sighed.

"It's very painful."

"I can take it," I said. He nodded slowly.

"Four days. In four days I'll change you," he said. I never thought I smiled so widely ever before in my life. I gave him the biggest hug, which made him laugh.

"You get some sleep, okay?" he said. I nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said giving him one last hug.

"Yes, that would be right. Goodnight Bella," then he walked quickly back in the hallway.

I sighed happily as I walked back towards my room. I made my bed and then snuggled into it.

I sat there for a second thinking what I really wanted to say out loud, but afraid if anybody with good hearing, cough vampires cough, could over hear me.

_I'll find you, Caius. If it's the last thing I do_, I thought before drifting into peaceful sleep.

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	21. Chapter 17: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Chapter 17: Unexpected **

**Bella's Pov**

I woke to a disturbing feeling in my stomach. Oh no. Not now. I rushed to the bathroom and practically spewed my guts out in the toilet. Uh, it was horrible. The taste of my vomit stained my mouth with a revolting taste, making me spew even more. Once I finished I rinsed my mouth out and looked at my reflection. My eyes widened.

My face was so pale at first I thought I was a ghost. My lips had barely any colour in the. My cheeks weren't the light spade on pink that they always were and my eyes were bloodshot. I could be mistaken for a vampire.

And what's with my stomach? It's gotten a bit larger. I must be putting on weight. But this was different. I was vomiting, eating too much food. Well, this was my daily routine. Recently Aro has come to and idea. Instead of the queens standing up all day, he has installed three new thrones. One for Sulpicia, who sat between Marcus and Aro. Didyme's throne was situated on Marcus's other side. Mine was next to Aro's and to my dismay; Aro also installed another throne beside me for one purpose. Incase I have a new mate. This will never happen. No one can replace Caius. Anyway, my daily routine consisted of me staying in the throne room all morning watching what the Volturi do, have lunch, watch again, eat dinner, go to sleep then wake up in the middle of the night spewing my guts out. What a life. Not.

I sighed. Maybe it's nothing at all. Maybe I was just overstressing myself. I had a shower, got changed into my dress that Sulpicia bought for me, grabbed my black robe and left my room. I slipped it on and made my way towards the thrown room. Once in, I was confronted by Didyme and Sulpicia. I raised an eyebrow at the.

"We know what you're up to, Missy," Sulpicia circled me.

"Uh huh," said Didyme.

I gulped. "What are you two talking about?"

"I'm talking about something that you've wanted for a long time," said Sulpicia.

"Since you met a certain vampire," teased Didyme. Aro clapped his hands when he reached us.

"Good morning ladies," he was in a happy mood. _Again._

"Good-," Sulpicia started.

"-Morning-," said Didyme.

"-Aro," I finished. That's how us three usually greeted people.

"Excited today, are we?" he noticed Sulpicia giving me a mischief look. I looked from her to Aro.

"Aro, my dear brother, would you care to tell me why my sisters are giving me the 'I know what you've been doing' treatment?" I asked, very, very seriously. Sulpicia chocked on a chuckle. If that's possible.

Aro looked nervous.

"I couldn't help it," he admitted. I narrowed my eyes.

"What?"

"It sort of slipped out," he threw his hands up in the air. I narrowed my eyes even further.

"_What?_"

"And just when I couldn't help myself I-," I broke.

"ARO, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TO THEM, I'LL TELL MARCUS WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT HIM!!!," I yelled. And that caused everyone to look at me and Aro. I could see Sulpicia and Didyme cover their laughing with their hands. Aro was gaping at me and Marcus flowed over to us.

"Brother, I think Bella is in a dangerous mood," said Marcus, who was clearly amused by my outburst. Then he rounded up on Aro.

"And what's this I hear Bella saying you said something about me," Marcus gave Aro the evil eye. Aro gulped. Then held his hands up.

"One at a time. First Bella. Okay I told them that I'll be changing you tonight. They went ballistic! They have already booked a trip to places where the coven can go," Aro looked nervously at them. Ofcourse, Sulpicia and Didyme looked like perfect little angels.

"May I just say that you're brave," Sulpicia put in.

"Yes, extremely brave," Didyme winked at me.

Aro sighed.

"Thank you ladies. Now for you Marcus. I didn't say anything about you to Bella."

"Uh huh, yeah, sure. Explain the fact that Bella just said that-," Aro interrupted him.

"Ask her yourself," Aro held an arm out in my direction. Marcus turned to me.

"Bella?"

I gave Marcus my puppy dog eyes. He scoffed.

"You've completely hurt my feelings Bella," then he gave me a hug.

"If I hurt your feelings then why are you hugging me?" I asked. I swear Vampires are the strangest species.

"I felt like hugging my sister," he shrugged.

Aro clapped his hands to regain attention.

"Places everyone, we have a guest," he gave Marcus a look. Great, they were going to kill someone.

I sat on my thrown and turned towards Aro when he sat down.

**(A/N: THIS IS LIKE WHAT I SAID TO MY FRIEND. SHE HATES SPIDERS AND KILLED ONE THE OTHER DAY AND I SAID, "YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T REALLY BE MEAN TO SPIDERS, THEY COULD SAVE YOUR LIFE ONE DAY," AND SHE JUST LAUGHED!)**

"You know, you really shouldn't be mean to humans. They could save your life one day," I informed him proudly. He laughed.

"When that day comes, I'll laugh my head off," he continued to laugh.

I shook my head at him, enabling to hide my smile.

My smile faltered when Felix chucked a human into the room. My eyes widened.

The human was a girl, a little older than me. I gasped when she spat blood out and looked up at Sulpicia. The look was of pure hatred.

Sulpicia grasped my attention. When I looked at her, I could tell what she wanted. Lately, Sulpicia and Didyme have given me lessons on human behavior.

"Whenever someone glares at Didyme or any other member of the coven, I step in and say something nasty back," Sulpicia had said. Didyme nodded.

"We do the threats and Aro and Marcus usually do the physical stuff. But that doesn't mean we ladies don't do a bit of neck-cracking ourselves," Didyme had informed me.

Now it was my turn.

"Glare at my sister any longer and I'll have your head decapitated," I said, no practically growled. Yes, they also taught me to growl my words too.

The girl's glare closed on me. I could see her fear through her eyes and I knew what Aro is about was completely wrong. But in this case, she did break the rules. And when the rules are broken, the punishment is death.

Aro shifted into his seat.

"What is your name?"

"Lisa," she whispered. Marcus sighed.

"You do realize what you have done, haven't you?"

"Not really, no," she whispered.

"You told the police that there are vampires in Volterra, am I correct?"

"Yes and there is," her volume increased.

"Where's your proof?"

"I'm looking at one now. With your red eyes and pale skin, I'm surprised the police didn't catch on yet," she said.

"What do you mean by that? No police have stepped foot in this castle." She shook her head.

"Well they're coming."

"Are you threatening me?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. What's the difference anyway? You're going to kill me now aren't you?"

Aro turned to me and I nodded. I stood up and walked over to Lisa. She edged away from me by a couple of steps. I circled her. Aro wanted me to get more involved with our captives. I don't mind, but I told him that I do not intend on hurting anyone, unless they piss me off to a great level.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my brother killed you," I said.

"Why is that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me when I came to face her again.

"Tell her Marcus," I said, never taking my eyes off her.

"You have no idea how much in trouble you are in, Lisa," he said. Lisa's bottom lip trembled slightly.

"So what? I only told the police, what's so bad about that?" she asked, looking at Marcus now.

"What's so bad about that? Let's see, uh well for starters we have to keep hidden because-," Lisa interrupted him.

"Because you'll burn if you go into the sun, blah blah."

"Myth," I said.

"What?"

"Don't you what her!" roared Didyme.

"You kick ass, Didyme," I said, making a couple of members laugh.

"Huh, what do you know anyway? You're a human just like me. But you're hanging out with vampires. You sure know how to keep safe," Lisa smirked. The laughing stopped. I looked at her, blankly.

"It's not me they want dead, Lisa," I said. I started to circle her again.

"Well at least they'll kill you slowly and painfully," Lisa smirked.

"Ladies, we are getting off-," I interrupted Aro.

"I could order Aro to kill you right now because you know what? I'm part of the Volturi. I'm considered as a sister here and they are changing _me_ into a _vampire _tonight," I spat. Lisa stood up.

"Why would they want to change you, you pathetic piece of-," she abruptly gasped in pain. I looked over at Jane, who was smiling sweetly. She looked at me and waved.

I smiled and winked at her. She let Lisa go. She crumbled to the ground and sighed with relief that the pain had disappeared.

She stood up again, careful not to hurt herself again. She looked warily around her, and then faced me.

I smiled innocently at her.

"Dare you to finish that sentence," she shook her head and backed away.

"I hope they kill you, I hope you burn with pain and I hope in the process of you changing you die," she said crazily, as if she lost her mind.

I looked down.

I couldn't look as Demetri ripped her head off.

I couldn't bear hearing her screams.

I couldn't bear to remember what Caius had done to that man.

If I were a vampire, I would have done the exact same thing that Caius did. And even though I've minimally convince Caius he wasn't a monster, when I put myself in his place, I considered myself as one.  
So I ran. I ran out of the room for two reasons.

1. Because I couldn't stand the fact that my new family was in there drinking a human.

2. Because I am still a human too. They could take a nip out of me, thinking that I was a piece of Lisa, when I'm not.

So I ran to my room and plopped myself on my bed.

What the heck am I supposed to do while they 'feed'?

I sighed and rolled onto my side.

That's when it happened.

A bump. Something just bumped me. And I think it came from inside my stomach. What the? Well that was extremely strange. I thought nothing of it at first and went to take a shower, even thought I had one this morning.

I quickly jumped in and turned to handle to release the water. I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower.

After that I quickly changed into my bathrobe. It was dark purple and absolutely gorgeous. I love it.

My hands felt extremely rough. I sighed. Great, now I got to go to Sulpicia's room a.k.a Aro's room as well, and sneak out the hand cream. Nice.

I quickly got dressed and just I was about to leave the room, Renata comes in. She was one of the Volturi guards.

"Oh, hello Renata," I said, politely. She sat on my bed.

"Hello. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I….," she sighed, "Well I'd just thought that since you've already lost some… that I could talk to you and you'd understand," she said. I frowned, and made my way towards the bed and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

It was awhile until she answered. I swear if vampires could cry, she'd be boiling her eyes out by now.

"A week ago I was happy and excited about seeing my mate, Daren. He lives in an apartment that is a bit further from here. I usually go there to him on the weekends. Well, since you have joined this coven and the ceremony was going to be held on Saturday, instead it was on Sunday, I told him I couldn't make it that weekend. He seemed fine with it. Just after I called him, Aro said the ceremony was on Sunday instead on Saturday. So on Saturday I went down to Daren without telling him to you know, surprise him. Just as I was about to go into his room, I heard a woman's voice scream his name but not in anger," she stopped and started to sob without tears. I guess you could call it dry sobbing. I hugged her tightly and she did the same to me, without hurting me.

"I walked in on them. He was completely naked and he had an erection. Once he saw me he got up and started getting changed. He knew I was a vampire and even though he was a human, our relationship was pretty good. I looked at the woman and recognized her," she stopped again, in control and sat up a bit. I let go slowly.

"Who was it?" I asked gently.

"My sister," she said, hatred dripping from her mouth. I put a hand over my mouth.

"Bitch," I said, and Renata nodded.

"I thought he loved me. Ha, I thought she loved me! She was my favorite sister. Not now. Anyway, I looked at him than at her. She wasn't a vampire even though I haven't even seen her since I got changed. I took a step in the room and closed the door. Outside his apartment, the ocean was just there. He had the best view. Anyway, I grabbed her by the hair and did something that I will never regret no matter how much I loved her," she shook her head.

"Did you kill her?"

"I don't know," she said. My eyes widened.

"You don't know?"

"No, all I know is that I threw her out the window. Literally. He screamed and started shouting at me that I was a freak. Then I chucked him out the window as well," she chuckled. I joined in.

"What a jerk. You deserve so much better," I said. She grinned at me.

"I already got my eyes on someone," I gasped and smiley widely.

"Who?"

"You'll laugh."

"It can't be that bad," I said. She sighed.

"Okay, its Felix," she squeezed her eyes shut. Then slowly opened one eye when I didn't reply straight away.

"That's really sweet," I said smiling.

"You think so?"

"I think you should tell him."

"No way!"

"Is he single?"

"Yes," she said, grinning her head off.

"And do you know that I actually seen him look dreamily at you," I giggled.

"Fine, I'll tell him after dinner. Thanks Bella," she said, hugging me.

"Any time. Even thought I never experienced a relationship where someone has cheated on you, I do know what it's like to loose someone," I said. She got up and headed for the door.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," she waved then left my room.

Poor Renata. I hope that jerk gets what he deserves!

I walked to my window and gazed out. The view was so beautiful. The city went on forever. I looked down and saw two lovers kiss behind a building. I sighed.

"Caius, I wish you were here," a tear fell down. An unexpected thing came next.

"Someone kicked me in the stomach._ Really_ hard. I double over from the pain. I searched my room for an intruder. No one. Then who the hell kicked me?!

Wait. What about that sudden bump that I felt in my stomach? It felt exactly the same. Just harder. _Much, much harder_.

I placed a hand over my stomach and rubbed it. I hissed from the pain it caused me. I sat like that for a minute not knowing what in the world it is. Then it struck me. It was a completely impossible thing to come true. Victoria said so herself. Vampires can't have children.

But I'm a human… so if Caius and I had sex, which we did, then is there a possibility that I could be pregnant?

Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no no!

This can't be right! How could it be possible? I was stressing out and I knew it. But I couldn't help it. The fact that I might be having a baby… a baby that will be half Caius and half me… seemed scary. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I don't even have any experience in that category!

Wait that was only a possibility and it's possible that my rambling on the topic could be pointless. I should go to Aro now and ask him myself.

But I couldn't. Because whatever was inside of my just gave me a soft kick. My breath caught in my throat. I didn't imagine the kick. And my hand was resting on the same place before it kicked me.

I started to panic. How can this be possible? To carry a vampire child in me? Impossible.

And to made matters worse, it kick me again. But this time it didn't stop. I screamed and shrieked in pain.

I screamed the first thing that came to my mind.

"ARO!!!!" I screamed, and then collapsed from pain.

**I think this chapter is the longest so far. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile everybody. I've been at my nana's house and she doesn't have a comp there. HOW SHE LIVE WITHOUT ONE! I can't. Anyway, it gets better in the next chapter!!!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	22. Chapter 18: A miracle

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 18: A miracle**

**Aro's Pov**

After Lisa's blood was demolished and Demetri disposed her body, I went to look for Bella. Marcus joined me.

"Bella shot right out of there," Marcus chuckled. I grimaced.

"So it seems," I said. Marcus caught on quick.

"She'll be fine," Marcus patted my shoulder as we walked down the hallways that led towards Bella's room. "She's a stronger girl," he added. I scoffed.

"Our little sister isn't just a girl any more, she a woman."

"Aro, you need to get over this," Marcus said abruptly. I stopped walking. Marcus turned towards me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Keeping her here isn't going to bring Caius back," Marcus replied softly. I frowned.

"I already know that. No need to repeat it," then I walked off. He picked up speed.

"I know you know that. But she is responsible for her life. If she wants to go then left her. Don't step in her way." I turned to him, still walking.

"Caius would want her to stay here," I said.

"What he wanted then is different then he wants now," replied Marcus.

"He's dead," I said fiercely.

"Therefore you have absolutely no idea what he wants," Marcus quickened his pace.

"Fine. He would _prefer_ it if she stayed," I said. Marcus shook his head.

"More like you want to keep her here."

"And you don't?"

"Ofcourse I do and I will miss her dearly but we're not her parents. We can't keep her captive here."

"I don't want to loose another sibling," I growled.

"Forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do will drive her away from us."

"She said four days ago that she'll stay," I said, calmer than before.

"Let's just hope she sticks to her word," Marcus said. Just as I was about to twist the handle of Bella's door, Renata pops out. She was started.

"Master Aro, Master Marcus. Sorry," she looked down.

"Its okay, Renata. How's Bella?" I asked. She grinned.

"She's fine. A little white from the kill, but she's alright."

"Thank you, Renata. We'll see you at dinner," said Marcus.

Renata bowed respectively. "Have a good day, Masters," then at vampire speed, she ran towards the others.

"Hmm, I guess there's going to be another couple in the Volturi guard," Marcus smiled. I gasped.

"Who?"

"Renata and," he mouthed 'Felix' to me. My mouth dropped to the floor.

"I'm so happy for her," I laughed.

"Yes, especially after that Daren idiot. I think she'll be happy with _him_," he said.

I sighed happily.

"Now everything is perfect!" I exclaimed.

I spoke too soon.

One minute I'm happy next…. I'm horrified.

Someone screamed. And it was coming from Bella's bedroom.

I rushed into Bella's room. The scene before me wasn't pleasant.

Bella was screaming. As if someone ripped her head off.

"Bella!" both of us yelled.

"MAKE IT STOP!!!" she screamed. I looked at Marcus, shocked.

"We need to get her to the infirmary. NOW!" he shouted. I gently grabbed Bella's body and raced to the other side of the castle. I could hear the Volturi Guard and my wife and sister run after us.

Something was wrong with Bella's body. I felt it too. It was like an explosion in the stomach. I looked at her face, worried out of my wits. She was crying, screaming and shrieking at the same time. Marcus pushed open the infirmary door and raced to get a doctor. I placed Bella on the first bed I could find. I held her hand.

"It's okay, you're okay. I'm right here for you, Bella," I repeated continuously. She didn't lessen her shrieking.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR IS HERE!" Marcus roared.

Doc came running in.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he said. As if it didn't look obviously!

"We don't know!" yelled Marcus.

"Okay, I will need everyone out," Doc said.

"What?" I asked, bewildered that I had to get out.

"I'm sorry, my lord. But in order for me to indentify the problem I need everyone out," he said.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Aro, com on," Marcus said.

I left quietly after.

**BPOV**

I was in excruciating pain when Aro placed me on the bed. Seconds after he left, I passed out.

**An hour later**

I woke up and saw the doctor talking to Aro. I barely heard what they were saying. It was like I was under water and them above. I was starting to believe that I'd lost my hearing when I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later.

Aro, Demetri, Alec and Felix were on the left side of my bed. Sulpicia, Marcus, Didyme, Renata, Jane and Heidi were on the other. At the end of the bed, the doctor was standing holding a clip board.

When I opened my eyes, I heard a few gasps.

"Isabella Swan?" the doc asked.

"Bella," I replied.

"Well Bella, how are you feeling?"

How am I feeling? Well considering my stomach just got attacked by what be known as a vampire inside, I feel extremely sore.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered. Sulpicia placed my hand between both of hers.

"Something extraordinary has happened," she said, smiling softly. I frowned at her.

"What is it?" Sulpicia looked at Marcus. His head was bowed so I couldn't see his expression. She gave him a little nudge.

He slowly looked up at me.

"Bella…you're pregnant," he whispered, but said it with a smile.

So all my rambling was useful for something after all. I am pregnant and the father is Caius. I'll give birth to a little Caius.

A little Caius. That thought flew throughout my mind.

I smiled widely at everyone.

"You're all going to be Aunties and Uncles," I said.

Everyone gasped and started whoop.

I laughed.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE UNCLES!!!," yelled Demetri and Felix together and banged chests. Everyone laughed. The doctor cleared his thought bring attention back to him.

"Congratulations Bella. But being pregnant with a baby that isn't fully human is a serious matter. It's half human and half vampire, therefore I would like you to read this booklet. It will have all the information you will need to know. Now I want you to rest for a while and regain your energy back. Until then, I'll see how you're going after that. Are you able to stand?" the doctor said. But before I made the slightest move, Aro held his hand up.

"We'll help you," he and Marcus carried me all the way to my room. After a bit of talking, they left in peace. I layed spread out on the bed.

I sighed.

_Guess the plan of going to find Caius just went down the drain_, I thought.

**By the way, you know that the Volturi won't allow human+vampires babies live? Well that doesn't count for my story.**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	23. Chapter 19: My Girl

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 19: My Girl**

**Caius's pov**

"Are you just going to sit in your room all day?" James asked. I looked up at him. He was leaning against my door.

"If you have anything else you'd rather me do, then share it," I said, gazing out the window. He sighed.

"Caius, come on. If you are that depressed about the situation then find a new mate. Preferably a-," I interrupted him.

"No one can replace my Bella," I growled. "I don't see you moving on and having a new mate. Tell me something James, do you love Victoria?"

"Ofcourse I do," he said.

"Would you replace her?"

Silence. Not that I was surprised to get any other reaction.

"No," he sighed in defeat. I nodded.

" Exactly, now you now how I feel," then I turned away from him. I think he got the picture and left. Good, I don't need his advice anyway.

It's not like I don't have enough to think about anyway. All this sadness from me being away from Bella has crushed me like a tidal wave. I sighed and layed back on my bed.

I remember when I first met her. When Lauren knocked all of her money over. When I sat next to her in class. When our bodies touched each other… I sighed. This is just making me miss her even more.

I let out a deep breath. I remember the first day we came to Forks. Let just say I was more shocked then happy to go there at first.

**FLASHBACK**

"You know for a vampire, you're awfully slow," Aro said. I looked up at him.

"I have a lot of stuff to pack," I said.

"He's stalling," Marcus cracked a smile. I shook my head and turned away.

"Hurry up! Planes going to leave before we even get there," said Aro.

**AT THE AIRPORT**

"Have a good flight, Gentlemen," the woman who served us said, with a wink at Aro. When we got on the plane I did one of those tiger growls. But in a seductive way. Aro shoved against my shoulder.

"I'm taken," he smirked.

"She did it to you my brother from another mother," I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"That is why we're going to Forks," Marcus said, taking his seat.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to explain?"

"I might consider explaining as soon as you take your seat," Marcus grinned evilly at me. I sighed and plopped down beside him. Aro sat on the other side of me.

"You or me?" Aro asked Marcus.

"You."

"Very well. Where do I start?" Aro stroke his chin. I tapped impatiently on the chair handle.

"Ah, well let's start at the beginning," mocked Aro. Marcus chuckled.

"Aro if you don't tell me why we're going to Forks, I'll turn you into a seventy year old," I threatened. Aro held his hands up and took a deep breath.

"You need a mate, Caius," he said. I gaped at him.

"This is why we're going to Forks? To find me a mate?" I squeaked out the last word. He nodded.

"Yes," he said simply.

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"Hell no," I growled.

Marcus shifted towards me. "Look little brother, I know you don't want one but come on! Having Didyme around me is the highlight of my day," he said, then quickly added, "And you guys too." I took a drink of my drink then spat it out.

"Yuk," I growled, chucking the cup in the bin.

"Its water," laughed Marcus. Aro joined in. I held my hand up.

"Why are we travelling so _far_ away from Volterra then?" I asked.

Aro blew out a breath.

"We're not only there for you to get a mate. A vampire has been killing vast amount of humans along Seattle. We need to stop this. While we hunt the vampire down, you can hunt your new mate," Aro smiled.

"How many kills a day?" I asked.

"A couple. It's too dangerous to sit back at Volterra and do nothing," Marcus said.

"So we're on a mission to find this unknown vampire and my new mate," I said.

"Yep," they said together.

"As soon as we get off this plane, I'm going to kill you both," I growled, which made them laugh.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And who knew that unknown vampire was actually Victoria herself. James's mate. I know I should tell him that she's alive and okay, but what's the point? He can't go to her. Heck I can't even see my Bella any more.

The door opened and James came in with what looked like an iPod and a glass of blood.

"I feel like a waiter," he said placing both on the table beside me.

"Thank."

"Welcome. Look I know this must be rough on you but I think this will work," je picked up his iPod. "There's this song I kept playing over and over again when I left Victoria. I helped a bit. Maybe it'll help you," he handed it to me. I took it slowly.

"What song is it?" I asked.

"Everytime by Simple Plan."

"Simple Plan? Now that's a band I haven't listened to for a long time," I said, put the headphones on. James smiled.

"I listen to them all the time. I love them. Okay I'll leave you to it," then he left.

I looked at the screen. The song was on there. I pressed play and almost collapsed when the song flowed into me. I repeated it until I knew every single word. Then I started to find the meaning in the words.

**It was 3 a.m. when you woke me up  
Then we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away  
We talked about our lives until the sun came up  
And now thinking about how I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you**

How I wished I could have just one more day with her, I thought.****

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
Cause all I need is one more day with you  
Everything in that paragraph is what I felt.

**  
When the car broke down  
We just kept walking along  
Till it hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all ok**

We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I look back now id probably give it all away,  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
Its like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right

Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
Its all I need  
One more day with you

Now I'm sitting here  
Like we used to do  
I think about my life  
And now there's nothin I won't do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
Its like it all falls into place  
Everything feels alright  
Everytime I here your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
Its like it all falls into place  
Everything, everything feels right

You walked away just one more day  
Is all I need is one more day with you. 

I was speechless. This song was exactly how I felt… and exactly what Bella and I did. I never knew songs could hold such meaning. This song reminded me of Bella so much that I had a sudden urge to go to her.

No

I couldn't. I can't go back. I've lost contact with her. I don't even think that we even had a phone here. We've moved three times since the last time I saw her. That was seven months ago! Time goes too fast. One thought bounced into my mind continuously.

Will I ever see my girl again?

**A BIG thank you to ****SandraBR****. I'm sorry that I didn't mention why they went to Forks. Silly me. Anyway next chapter is going to be so cute! Just heads up for that.**

**Here's a little bit of the next chapter:**

I smiled. "Now what?"

"We wait."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

I sighed impatiently.

"Not yet," Aro crack a smile.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

I opened my mouth.

"A little more," he said.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"Aro," I said totally freaked out right now. He looked up.

"Not -," I interrupted him.

"I can feel it. And my water broke two hours ago," I said, clutching my stomach.

"Want me to-," I screamed in agony as it kicked me.

"GET THE DOCTOR!" I shrieked. Aro yelled for a doctor. Doc came running in. He immediately went on my rear side.

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	24. Chapter 20: Giving birth to an angel

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 20: Giving birth to an angel**

**Bpov**

I remember when the doctor said for me to read that book. It was useful some of the times but other times…. I just felt like tearing it to pieces. It taught me to maintain my moods and not upset the baby. I soon realized in order to keep the baby strong I'd have to drink blood. I argued against human blood. I wanted animal blood and thankfully Aro didn't throw a hissy fit at the time. So now I have to drink a cup full of animal blood regularly and watch my mood swings. That was all.

Yesterday, it's a whole seven months since the doctor gave that book to me. And now, I am due any minute. It's terrifying to think that I'm due today. Especially since I've recently had a flue that I hope won't affect my baby.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" asked Aro, bringing me out of my thoughts. I was in the infirmary, lying on the same bed. I was anxious, excited and absolutely terrified at the same time.

"I'm okay," I whispered. He was at my side playing with my fingers.

"Bella, I know you're fine and everything, but I want you to know that you can't possibly survive the childbirth as a human," he said, not looking at me. I turned to him.

"What?"

"As soon as the baby is delivered, I have to bite you in order to let you live. You won't survive it Bella. That's why I'm going to surge my venom into your system," he said.

I blew out a long breath.

"I knew this day would come," he looked at me. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"No matter how loud I scream, no matter how much pain I'm in, get the baby out," I said, seriously. He nodded.

"You have my word," he kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "Now what?"

"We wait."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

I sighed impatiently.

"Not yet," Aro crack a smile.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

I opened my mouth.

"A little more," he said.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"Aro," I said totally freaked out right now. He looked up.

"Not -," I interrupted him.

"I can feel it. And my water broke two hours ago," I said, clutching my stomach.

"Want me to-," I screamed in agony as it kicked me.

"GET THE DOCTOR!" I shrieked. Aro yelled for a doctor. Doc came running in. He immediately went on my rear side.

"Okay Bella, breathe in and out," he continued saying that. I tried to follow as he said but the pain increased.

"Now Bella, I need you to push. Okay. 1…2…3…Push!" the Doc yelled. I screamed with all my might as I pushed.

**Aro's POV**

Watching Bella's face when she pushed was agonizing. She had her eyes shrewd tight and the hand that was clutching mine turned completely white. My eyes wondered from her to Doc. Then back again, all the while holding onto Bella's hand. My eagerness started to decrease when I realized that there is a possibility that Bella could die before I could bite her. The realization slapped me in the face.

I didn't even notice that Marcus

"Its coming," he said, gently stroking Bella's hair. I looked up at him.

"How can this be? Did you know about this? Did Caius ever say that he and Bella did…," I couldn't go on.

"No, but I felt the connection between them. I have felt it between them since the first time we saw her. She was sitting with Angela. Caius could barely keep his eyes off her," he said.

"But he never mentioned to us that he mated with her," I said at vampire speed. He sighed.

"Does he have to? It's his business, not ours." Marcus grabbed a stool and dragged it next to me.

"I can see the head, Masters," said Doc. Marcus smiled. Doc held up his hand.

"Get the venom ready, and as soon as its out, Marcus may you grab it?" he asked. Marcus nodded.

"Ofcourse."

"Bella, one final push okay? 3…2…1…NOW!" yelled Doc.

Bella screamed with one final push. And then the room was filled with cry wails. If I were a human, I would have tears in my eyes. I looked up at it and gasped.

It's a girl. And girl that will be half human and half vampire. Her wails caught Bella's attention and with her remaining strength, she held her arms out. Marcus, already covered the baby in a little pink blanket, made his way towards her. He gently placed the baby in her arms.

Bella gasped.

"She's beautiful," she whispered.

"What are you going to call her?" I asked, a huge smile planted on my face.

"Raven," she said.

"That's a gorgeous name," Marcus said. I nodded in agreement.

"Prettiest baby I've ever seen," she whispered. I noticed something.

"She has Caius's nose," I said. Marcus nodded.

"And his ears," that's made me laugh. Suddenly Bella gasped and started to shake. Doc was on his feet in a second.

"Master Aro, she's dying!" he shouted. Marcus took Raven from Bella's still arms.

"I feel so …cold," she barely whispered.

I stood up, causing my chair to collapse.

"My venom," I said.

"Do it, Aro. Raven wouldn't want to start her life knowing before her parents have passed away," he cradled Raven. She started to cry, trying to look back at her mother.

I hesitated.

"Aro, you must do it now!" I faintly heard Marcus scream at me.

"I looked down at Bella. Her eyes were barely open and were looking up at me. With a weak nod, she closed her eyes.

At that moment I leant down and bit her neck.

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	25. Chapter 21: Waking up as a vampire…sweet

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 21: Waking up as a vampire…sweet**

**Aro's POV**

"It's been three days, Marcus," I growled. He sighed.

"Aro, relax. She. Is. Fine," he said each word individually, increasing his volume.

I threw my hands up in the air and let them smashed against my thighs.

"What good is your word, Marcus? She hasn't barely peeped or screamed or…anything!"

"You are overacting."

"Huh, Raven is going to-," he interrupted me.

"For the last time, Aro. She will not die and as soon as she wakes up, Raven will be with her mother. Now stop it, you're scaring her," he growled at me.

I looked down at my niece. She was situated on the floor, wearing a light purple dress, playing with a strand of her hair that Heidi platted for her. She was three days old and yet, she was strong enough to sit up and support her neck. I crouched down at eye level with her. She smiled and patted my cheek. Recently we've learned that she has a power. By touching any part of your body, she can send her thoughts to you. If she's hungry, and when I mean hungry I mean thirsty for blood, instead of replying out loud, she'll touch your cheek and send it to you. She a remarkable child. She loved patting people on the cheek.

I sighed. "You're right. I'll check up on her." Then I left. Walking quickly down the hallway to the infirmary. I paused for a fraction of a second, looking for Doc, to find him next to Bella. He beckoned me over. I sat in the vacant chair next to him.

"How is she?" I asked. Doc smiled.

"She'll wake any second now."

"Bella?"

Then she opened her blood-red eyes and stared up in wonder.

**BPOV**

I stared up in surprise. But mostly in wonder. I had this new feeling, excitement, I think it was. I sighed, but sighed it was stifled by a gasped. I could hear everything so much better! And what astonished me even more was that I could hear all the way passed the city bridge. And my eye sight! Even though my eye sight wasn't the best before, now it's like a whole new world. I could see everything. The specks of dust, the birds flying outside that were probably thousands of kilometers away.

This whole new world was completely filled with excitement. Well for me it was.

Then I noticed that I wasn't the only vampire in the room. In fact there was…vampire? I lifted my hands to my face and gasped softly. My hands were completely white. Like white chalk except my new skin was so smooth. I looked around to see if I recognized someone. I did that with intense speed. Whoa. If I were a human, I would have had the biggest head rush. Yet I'm not human any more. Well who changed me? And why didn't I feel any pain? I felt as if I was simply dreaming again.

I looked around to see...

"Aro?" I almost yelped at the sound of my voice. Ha, it wasn't even my voice! It resembled like bells. It was so bell-like that I think Aro was dazzled for a second there.

"What happened to me? Wait, wasn't I pregnant?" I glanced at my stomach, only to gape at it since there was nothing there but a flat stomach, which models would kill for.

"You're a vampire now, Bella," he voice sounded so much clearer!

"I think I've already established that," I said with a tight nod.

"And you were pregnant," he said.

"Is the baby ok?"

"Raven? She more than okay and very, very anxious to see you," he smiled. I grimaced.

"I barely remember her," I said sadly.

"Do you want to see her?"

"I can't believe you just asked that question," I said. He chuckled.

"You have to drink blood first though," he went and got me a glass.

"Animal blood," I said sternly. He nodded.

"We've been feeding Raven animal blood too," my eyes widened.

"She drinks…blood?"

"Ofcourse, she's a vampire and a human. Half half. She's achieved a power too," he smiled. I wanted to see her so badly now.

"What is it?"

"Not telling," he smirked.

"What does she look like then?"

"Ah, she's gorgeous, Bella. She has your brown eyes and Caius's white hair. Her smile is golden. Gosh you should see her," Aro said in wonder.

"How about we see her now?"

"Not so fast. Drink this," he held the cup out to me. I hesitated before taking it. I let the scent of blood go through me. Not being able to resist, I sculled it down. The blood hit me like a bomb. I didn't just love it, I adored it. The taste was so intense that I felt as if it was only me and the blood, and no one else in the world.

When I was finished, I said, "yum."

Aro smiled. Now we can we Raven."

After we flew down the hall, yes when I said flew I mean whoa, I can seriously run. Aro stopped momentarily to open the main entrance to the thrown room.

"I'll give you and introduction," he winked at me. Before I could say anything else, Aro walked into the room.

"May I present, Bella," he said. I rolled my eyes. Great intro, Aro, I walked into the room, cautiously, taking in my surroundings. Let's just say that everyone was more amazed than I was of them. Marcus was smiling so widely, I thought his head was going to explode. Jane was gaping at me. Renata was smiling curiously at me. Felix and Demetri had those grins that I knew too well. Obviously, there's going to be a lot of arm wrestling tonight, I thought. Sulpicia, Didyme and Heidi were on the ground, with broken toys all over the place where they were sitting. And beyond them, there was a little girl. My eyes widened.

Raven.

She was even prettier than Aro explained her, thought he was right. She did have white hair that went to her shoulders and my brown eyes. But what I found surprising was that she wasn't a baby. If anything, I would have described her as a four year old.

As soon as I made my entrance, her eyes were glued to me. She gently touched Sulpicia's check. She nodded.

"Yes, that's her," she said to Raven. Raven's eyes went back to me. I took a step forward, and everyone tensed, except Aro and Raven. I looked around me.

"What?" At the sound of my voice, Raven pulled her arms up in my direction, as if she was beckoning me to pick her up.

"She's a new born," said Marcus. Aro shook his head.

"She's completely in control, my brother. Watch," he nodded at me to continue.

I took another step and other and other. Until I reached where she was. I sat down next to Sulpicia. She smiled widely at me. Then I looked back at my daughter. She still sat there, grinning. She was so beautiful. I held my arms up.

"Come to Mama," I said to her. Her eyes widened. Everyone was around us. I think I saw Alec video recording the whole thing.

Raven stumbled to her feet. Then she held her arms out and soon enough we mad our first touch. Well, first touch as me being a vampire.

Then I embraced her. Once in my arms, she smiled up at me. I vaguely realized that she had blood running in her veins. But that didn't matter. All that did matter was her and me.

"Raven," I whispered to her. She played with my hair, never breaking eye-contact.

I heard someone dry sobbing. Probably Aro, I thought.

"You're so beautiful," I said. Her smile widened. She touched my cheek then something happened. I'm not sure how or what but suddenly I had a vision of me walking into the thrown room. Wait, didn't this already happen. When she took her hand away, I looked questionably up at Aro.

"That's her gift. The ability to send messages to people when she touches them," Aro said. I looked down at her.

"You want to get a picture of this, Alec?" I asked.

"Sure. Um of what?" he asked.

"Of me kissing my daughters forehead for the first time," I said, never taking my eyes off Raven.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yeah," then leant and kissed my daughter on the forehead. I lingered there for a bit and then sat up again. Raven was smiling and suddenly she said something that almost made me cry.

"I love you, Mama," she said, her voice every bit of bell-like just like mine.

"I love you too, honey," I said and hugged her close. She giggled, which made everyone chuckle.

Her giggle ended in a yawn.

I looked up at Marcus this time.

"She sleeps?"

"Yes, she's barely gotten any though. Too excited about seeing you," he smiled.

"How about we get you to bed, huh?" I asked her. She nodded, already slipping off to sleep.

"I'll call you's if something is up okay?"

"Sure," everyone said.

"Okay goodnight," I said.

"Night Bella, night Raven," they replied.

"Night night, everybuddi," Raven waved. Her way of 'everybody' was so adorable.

As I walked down the familiar hallway that led to my room, I asked my girl a question.

"Is it okay if we sleep in Mama's bed?"

"Yes, Mama. As long as I'm here with you," she said. I placed her on the bed.

"I'm just going to wash my hands, sweetie," I told her, making my way towards my bathroom.

"Okay," she said. When I came back, she was jumping ion the bed. I laughed.

"Catch me, Mama," she squealed as she lurched forwards and I lifted her in my arms.

"You are one crazy girl," I kissed her nose, making her giggle. I layed down with her beside me. She snuggled up on my side. I wrapped my arms around her. She popped her head up.

"Mama, do I have a daddy?"

I froze. I wasn't expecting her to know so much in so little time.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow," I said, trying to regain my calm.

"Okay. Night, Mummy," she said.

"Night, my Raven," then she fell almost instantly asleep.

**Awww that was sooo cute! I want a little Raven now. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Keep up the good work!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	26. Chapter 22: Who took my baby?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 22: Who took my baby?**

**BPOV**

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

"MUM!!!!" yelled Raven. Here we go again.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Demetri is stealing my converses!" I had to laugh at that. I sighed happily.

Raven and her converses. I shook my head.

I've been living here in the Volturi castle for seven years with Raven. I'm still one of the leaders of the Volturi and even though I'm a vampire, I've declined Aro's offer in hurting our guests, who don't exactly walk out of the thrown room alive.

Anyway, back to the important thing. Just in seven years, Raven has grown into a sixteen year old, and has increased in her beauty if that's possible. What also a bit creepy is that she'd only one year younger than me. And I'm her mum. A bit scary huh? Well it was at first. Now, even though everyone knows that we're mother and daughter, when we go to ceremonies and stuff, everyone acknowledges us as very pretty sisters. I doubt she'll grow any more. Well I hope not.

Oh and I have found out my power. I'm a tracker. But not like Demetri, who is a skillful tracker. I track with a connection. When someone goes missing and is important to me, then I look deep down inside of me and when I open my eyes I see everything that happened. Everything is clear when I look at what happened. After I know what happened to the person, I start to track them down. And that's how I track. Pretty cool huh? And if my connection was tight with the person, say Raven, then I could see every detail of what happened.

I made my way down the hall to the thrown room,** (A/N: THE THROWN ROOM IS LIKE A FAMILY ROOM, HUH? ALL THE ACTION IS ALWAYS IN **_**THAT**_** ROOM!) **keeping an eye out for Raven. I heard her growling coming from the room in front of me. I swiftly opened the door leading into the thrown room and burst out laughing at the site in front of me.

Demetri was on the ground, Raven was on top of him and hitting him with her converse. He was screaming like a little girl.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't-," she hit him on the head.

"Damn right you won't, or else-," she didn't finish. Instead she looked up at me.

I winked at her.

"I won't, pinkie promise," he begged.

Raven shrugged.

"Fine, but next time watch out," then she strode over to her thrown, which was situated next to mine.

I gave a 'don't mess with her or she'll eat ya' look to Demetri. He gulped and quickly jumped to his feet. While walking to his normal position in the room, he brushed the fragments off his coat. I snickered, and then made my way towards my girl. I sat down in my thrown. And sighed.

"Honey, you should be nicer to your Uncle," I said. She looked at me, horrorified.

"But mama, he took one of my shoes," she had a playfully, dangerous look in her eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"He was the one who bought them for you," I stated. She scoffed.

"Doesn't give him the right to take them though."

"Or touch them," Demetri muttered. I laughed quietly.

Raven shook her head, letting some of her white hair fall in front of her face. I pushed the strands of hair away and she smiled.

"I wouldn't ever hurt him, Mama," she admitted. My expression became soft.

"I know," I simply said. Just then, Aro walked in with Marcus beside him. They both gave us wide smiles.

"Guess what," Aro said, coming to stand in front of us. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh oh," Raven said.

"We're in for a big one," I said.

"Yes, we are," Raven snickered.

Aro sighed.

"Like mother like daughter," he muttered. Marcus drifted to us.

"We are going to a special meeting. A very important meeting," he said.

"Really? What about?" I asked.

"We might be having more members join our coven. Though I'm not too sure," said Aro.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Marcus added.

"Yes, but when is the meeting?"

"Uh, Raven, you can't go," said Aro, hesitantly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not an adult."

"Neither is Mum," she retorted.

"Honey, I think Aro's trying to say that the only reason I am going is because I am one of the Volturi leaders," I said, quietly. She seemed upset.

"It's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"I know honey, but don't worry. It goes for only two hours," said Marcus. Raven got up.

'Doesn't matter how long it goes for. I'm never allowed to go to anything!" then she stormed out of the room. I was shocked. Never had Raven acted so badly. She's always been such a sweet heart. An angel. Now she was acting a bit silly.

I stood up and before I could take a step forward, Aro held a hand up.

"Bella, we need to get to this meeting. It' starts in only a few hours and takes a couple hours to get there," he said. I nodded.

"I just want to say goodbye to Raven. Meet you at the jet," I ran off towards Raven's room.

Thankfully, her room was right next to mine.

I knocked on the door and slowly opened it. She was sitting beside her window.

"I never get to do anything," she whispered abruptly. I closed the door. I came behind her and put my arms around her. She sighed.

"You do know that even though Aro and Marcus are the rulers of the vampires, it doesn't mean they set up the rules. Usually that's the case. But not in this one," she turned to me.

"Why am I not allowed to go? What's so bad about going?" she asked. I sighed in defeat.

"Honey, if I knew the answer, I'd give it to you. But I don't."

"It's stupid." I nodded.

"I know."

"You have to go now, don't you?"

"Yes," I straightened my back. She stood up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I behaviored inappropriately. I don't know what came over me," she said. I rubbed her back.

"It's ok. You going to be alright here?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you soon," then kissed her on the forehead. She nodded and turned back to the window.

I left shortly after and soon was travelling in the Volturi Jet.

I sighed, leaning back into my chair and thinking about the only thing that popped up in my mind.

_Caius._

It's been seven years and not a word from him. I understand that he might not have been able to contact me. That's what I've been thinking for a while, but what if he's in trouble? What if he's been held hostage or something?

No. How could I think that? He's a strong man and a vampire. He was immortal and a hundred percent more powerful then the humans. But what if he's been held by vampires? Dangerous ones at that.

I shivered at the thought. No, just relax and enjoy the ride.

Going there was a complete waste of time. Apparently when we got there we were too early, so we waited half an hour. When the building opened and the Volturi coven forwarded in, but the man said that the meeting has been ran checked for awhile. Aro was furious. He went psycho at the man, saying he should have called and how it was a waste a time and loads more stuff. I heaved a sigh when we forwarded back to the jet. I was frustrated myself. It was so stupid that when we got home, all I wanted to do was punch something. But that thought turned to the back of my mind when I walked into the castle. My breath caught in my throat.

Oh no. Gianna, our receptionist, was beheaded and her body was split in two. Papers were all over the floor, curtains shredded, mats were destroyed. And there was blood everywhere.

I scanned the area, Aro and Marcus on my sides.

No one was here. The Volturi guards were unloading the luggage, so we had no protection. But that didn't stop me.

I ran. I ran at top speed into Raven's room. She wasn't there. Her room too, was shredded. I started to sob while checking every room, cabinet, wardrobe, and chest, anything that was there. I ran back to the front entrance where Aro, Marcus and the guards were. Jane ran up to me.

"I searched the whole building. One scent caught my attention," she said.

"Impossible! They're extinct," Heidi said.

"She's right. The scent is clearly identified and is-," Alec stopped when he turned towards me. I struggled to get the words out. It came as a deadly growl, that even Jane took a step back.

"Who took my baby?"

Silence.

Then, "Werewolves," Marcus spat with disgust.

Werewolves. I didn't know that they existed. It doesn't matter. I'll kill them all.

I walked out the entrance and turned towards the side of the castle. The side which forests spread out till…. Well I don't know.

That's when I saw them. Hundreds of them. All leading toward the forest.

"Wolf prints," said Felix, coming up behind me. Demetri moved in front of me.

"Seems the werewolves have gotten stronger. Look at the size of the paw prints," Demetri analyzed.

I heard Didyme and Sulpicia sobbing. I walked in front of the forest and fell onto my knees.

"RAVEN!!!!!" I screamed her name. I walked towards the forest and walked in it.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!" I kept screaming. And didn't intend in ever stop until I had my Raven back.

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while guys. But don't worry; this story isn't finished just yet. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Keep up the good work!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	27. Chapter 23: Taken

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 23: Taken**

**Raven's POV**

It was incredible. No…impossible. With unbelievable speed, it smashed my head against the floor and I instantly fell into unconsciousness.

Wait, I'll start from the beginning.

After Mama left, I made my way towards the thrown room. To distract myself from what happened earlier, me acting like a spoilt brat, I occupied myself by reading the book I'm currently reading. I relaxed into my thrown and started to read. I didn't even read a whole sentence, because someone interrupted me. I looked up to see Gianna at the entrance.

"Can I get you anything, Raven?" she asked.

"I'm a little bit thirsty," I felt a bit guilty when I told her what I wanted. She knew all too well what I meant. She nodded stiffly.

"I'll get it right away," then she left.

I'm screwing up so much. I should just lock myself in my room forever.

Oh, stop being stupid! Whining like there's no tomorrow.

I sighed and leaned back and closed my eyes. In the first brief seconds, a terrible scream awoke. My eyes opened in horror. I know too well who that scream belongs too. Gianna.

I was off the thrown and dashing towards the dreadful sound. It was suddenly broken off. I entered the room a second after it stopped and froze.

Gianna's head was decapitated and her body was snapped in two. And standing over one piece of her body was a creature I never would have thought existed.

Wolves, ofcourse, but it wasn't an ordinary sized wolf. It was huge. Like a size of a bear. It had a grey coat and had piercing green eyes. And it's body! It…was…huge.

And to make matters even worse, five more bear- like wolves joined behind the nearest one. My breath was coming out fast. Too fast. I was shaking and didn't know what to do. Aro told me if the situation is bad and there's no way out, fight. If there's an escape, run. I like the second one. That one may keep me alive. Even though I'm a fierce fighter and was taught how to fight just days after I was born, I doubt I would last long against six huge …_things._

They gave a menacing growl and started at me. I backed away slowly, never turning my back on them or breaking eye contact.

They started to approach me with intense speed. I took off in the opposite direction as fast as I could. Even my speed wasn't enough. They were on my heels. My heart was pounding a million miles an hour. I made my way to the first place I could think off. _My_ room. Once in, I ran to my window. Damn it! It was closed.

As I was about to charge at it, one of the wolves stepped on my shoe, causing me to be yanked backwards and fall to the ground. I tried desperately to regain my footing again by kicking at the wolf's head. I did some damage but not enough. I'm trapped. Then another wolf smashed its huge paw on my head. I hit the tiles so hard that the tiles cracked. All I remember after that was being hauled up onto one of wolves back. Then everything went dark.

**BPOV**

I watched in horror as I had a vision on what happened. They smashed my baby's head on the ground and she went limp, but still alive. She's still alive. And this happened twenty minutes before I came. So they have a head start. I'll catch up to them. They're faster runners than vampires, but with my gift, I'll find them in no time.

They went through the forest too. That's where the tracks headed. I got up slowly and made my way towards the forest. Sulpicia caught my by the shoulder.

"I'm coming with you," she said. I shook my head.

"I'm going alone."

"Bella, you're family. If you go, we go," Didyme said firmly. My family assembled around me.

I sighed.

"Bella, Raven is my niece. And what if something happens to you?" Marcus said.

"I'll be fine," I looked into the forest.

"There's more than one werewolf. If we track down the pack and they decided to go separate ways, we'll follow them. And you'll go after the one that has Raven," Aro said.

"I hate that you're right," I muttered.

Aro grinned.

"Let's go kick some werewolf butt," Felix growled.

Then, as a family would, side by side, my family and I ran into the forest seeking out a special member of the family.

I'm coming, honey.

**Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	28. Chapter 24: I'm Raven

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 24: I'm Raven**

**Caius's POV**

Juneau, Alaska. That's where I've been living for seven years. With James and his brother. We lived in separate cabins, but we were next door to each other. Yes, I've put up with them for seven years. I sighed.

Not easy.

I walked out of my cabin and trudged through the snow. I walked for a bit longer than I usually do. Walking helps me think. And every single time my thoughts are surrounded by Bella.

I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't go see her. Frustrated that I couldn't even call her. And completely annoyed that I couldn't at least tell my brothers that I'm alive so they wouldn't have to pick a new leader. I kicked at a snow man.

This is useless!

I ran at a human pace up the hill. Then up another and another until the Juneau's Mountain was ahead of me. I looked up and gaped at its size. It was huge and magnificent.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" a voice came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder then turned towards the mountain again.

"Yes."

"Big hill," said Ted.

James and I laughed.

"Hey, race you up there," said James. I nodded.

"On your marks. Get set…GO!" and we were off.

Bounding up the mountain and trying to tripped each other down. Ted and James ganged up against me and were trying to succeed in tripping me, but in the end it was Ted who fell. I was laughing the whole way up; in the corner of my eye I was watching Ted run away us.

Once on the top, I tackled James, causing him to smash into a snow man. He laughed.

Ted threw a massive snow ball at my head.

We continued to smash each other with snow ball.

Then I smelt it.

A disgusting, filthy odor. I looked behind me and gasped. Oh crap.

"No way!" James gasped.

"They aren't supposed to be any left," I whispered, shocked.

"There's six of em. And…what's that on one of em's back, eh?" asked Ted.

There were six of them. Their size was incredible. The massive creatures were trudging through the snow, being aware at all times. And yet they haven't spotted us yet. I guess it was because we were way further up then they were.

Werewolves. My enemies. Actually there are enemies to all vampires.

I used to hunt them down with my brothers. After the last hunt, I have never seen any of them again. Good riddance, I thought back then. How is it possible that they're alive once again? And what if this group was just a small amount? What if there was a community of werewolves somewhere. I crouched down and took a closer look.

There was a girl, no older than seventeen, on the biggest werewolf's back. Her head was tucked into its shoulder. She had white hair.

Like …mine.

But she didn't smell right. She was a vampire…but her heart was beating. I frowned.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"She has blood running through her veins but-," James stopped.

"She's a vampire," Ted finished.

I shook my head.

"Come on, we have to save her," I crept closer. I heard James gulped.

"As in we have to kill the wolves?"

"Yes, are you with me?" I turned to the brothers. They spared each other a glance. Then nodded.

"We're with you," said James. I nodded.

Then we were running. Down towards them.

I ran into the one at the back and cut its throat with my fangs. It dropped dead. James aimed a gun at the next one. Shot thirty bullets at it. It dies.

Then the next one and the next one died. Until it was only the one with the girl left.

It whimpered, dropped the girl and ran off at full speed. I got up and just as I was about to charge after it, Ted caught my shoulder. He shook his head.

"Kill it tomorrow. Help girl now," then made his way towards her.

I looked back and saw that the remaining wolf was gone.

I moved back towards the others.

"She's awake, but terrified," James said, as he cut off the rope around her mouth. **(a/n: One wolf turned back into a human and tied it around her mouth. Just for anyone is confused)**

She had a coughing fit, but it died after a second. She ripped the rope off the hands and feet. She sighed and looked a bit dazed.

"Where…where am i?" she asked. My eyes widened. I took a long look at her. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that were so familiar. Bella's eyes were exactly like that. Then she had long white hair. Like mine as well. And she was a human and a vampire. What the hell? Is that even possible?

"You're in Juneau. That's in Alaska," said Ted. No duh, Ted.

"What?! How did I get here?" she started to freak out. She staggered to her feet.

"Whoa, easy tiger. You've hit your head pretty hard on something," said James.

"I want to go home," tears started to weld in her eyes. How is this all possible?

"Who are you?" she asked, glaring at me the most.

"I'm Caius. This is Ted and his brother James," I said.

"You're a small coven," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her. 'My coven is huge."

"Really?" asked Ted.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but what are you?" I asked. She took a step back.

"What do you mean," she replied warily.

"You're a vampire."

"Yes."

"But you're also a human."

"I know. My mum was a human and my dad was a vampire. I never knew him," tears weld in her eyes again.

"How is that possible?" James asked, in wonder.

"My Uncle said it was a miracle that I was able to survive. My mum was instantly turned into a vampire when I was out. If she wasn't turned she would have died," she informed.

"I still can't believe it," I said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because it's never happened before," I sat on the bolder near bye.

"Look, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but I need to get home. Mama is probably looking for me. So can you point to me where Italy is?" she asked. My head shot up.

"Italy?"

"Yes."

"We'll accompany you," James said. My head shot in his direction.

"What?!"

"Caius, your coo coo clock isn't working probably. We got to go with her or else _they_ will catch up to her again. We didn't kill one of them, so what if that one comes back?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, frowning.

"Werewolves kidnapped you," I said.

"Oh. I remember them now."

I nodded.

"Fine, we'd better go," I said, jumping up and heading in the way I thought Italy was.

"Uh, Caius?" I turned back.

"Italy is that way," James pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, my bad," then trudged after them.

"Hey we don't even know your name," said James.

"I'm Raven."

**Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	29. Chapter 25: That’s a lot of Werewolves

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 25: That's a lot of Werewolves**

**BPOV**

I was walking in front and just as I was starting to get even more paranoid, Victoria pops out of nowhere! To say that Aro took it well was an understatement. Aro started a frenzy of intense growls which got the whole coven growling too.

I stepped forward.

"Victoria, this isn't the time to talk," I said.

"So you're a vampire now," she said simply. I took a step back to my coven. "What do you want?"

She sighed. "Bella, I told you to stay away from them," she indicated to my family.

I frowned. "No offence, Victoria, but you can't take over my life. I love Caius and now he's dead," I had to lie," and now I'm running through a god forsaking forest trying to track down six wolves and kill them to get my daughter back. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather keep searching then stay and chat with you about _'them'_," I started passed her. Her expression was filled with shock. Good.

"W-Wait, your daughter? You have a daughter?"" she asked, completely shocked.

I sighed impatiently. "Yes and Caius is the father. I don't know how it happened but it did."

I turned away again.

"I'm coming with you," she ran to my side. Sulpicia growl.

"Hell no," she said.

"Listen; if you're going after werewolves then you need all the help you can get. Please?" she asked desperately.

I sighed. "Aro?"

He didn't look convinced.

"Our coven is strong. No other coven is stronger than us. But we'll make a exception of you today. If you prove worthy than I might consider you joining us," Aro said. Victoria nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"Can we go now?" I asked, well growled would be a better description.

"Yes," Marcus said.

Then we ran on, with Victoria on my right, Demetri on my left. Felix, Aro, Marcus and Renata next. Then Jane, Heidi, Sulpicia and Alec.

**RAVEN'S POV**

These strangers seemed friendly enough but I didn't trust them. There was this thing about the white-hair one that caught my attention the most. He looked so familiar. And his name too, was very familiar.

We've been trudge through snow for about three days. We weren't close to Italy but we weren't that far off. There were no signs of the werewolves, but that didn't keep my paranoid level down. I was shaking but not of cold. Of fear. Fear for my mum. She's out there looking for me for sure.

"I know this is probably what you hear all the time, but do you actually eat food?" asked James.

I nodded. "I prefer blood though. But I occasionally have little snacks and stuff like that." James nodded.

"Cool."

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you have a group?" asked Ted. I could barely make sense of what he was saying.

"He means, do you have a coven?" James explained.

I didn't know how much I should tell them. Seriously, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. And they wanted to know so much too. I decided to give them as less information as possible.

"Yeah, a pretty big one to. I have five aunties and five uncles. Oh and me and my mum too," I said.

"That's a big coven," said James, smiling at her. The smile was kind.

"Yeah," I said.

"Does your mum now where you are?" asked Caius. It's been awhile since he said anything.

"No but she's tracking me," I said.

"So she's a tracker?" he asked.

"A very unique tracker. She doesn't track trailers like an ordinary tracker. She has a vision of what happened and she follows it like that. Like in my situation. I was attacked by werewolves. She would have seen what happened and would have followed which way they ran. She won't stop until she finds me. That's what I'm worried about," I explained. A bit too much info but I didn't want it to seem as If I was hiding stuff from them. Who knows what they'll do to me.

"That's a unique power. Never heard anything like it," he said. I nodded.

"But why are you worried?" asked James.

"Because I'm her only child. She is so paranoid that I'll hurt myself, it's not funny. Now, along with the rest of my family, she's out there searching for me. And she would be so angry right now that I'm scared she'll do something stupid. When I was little, she told me that if something ever hurt me, she go to till the ends of the earth to kill them. I thought she was joking, but now, I guess she wasn't," I said, tears welding in my eyes. Caius handed me a tissue. I thanked him.

"You've said a lot about you mum what where's your dad?" asked James.

I took a deep breath in. "My mum said my dad died before I was born, but I don't believe her. I think he's still alive. But why doesn't he come home then? He loves her and she loves him. And I want to get to know him too," I said, wiping me tears away.

"Well, if your dad's still alive, I'm sure he loves you," Caius said, his eyes were distant. I shook my head.

"He doesn't know I exist."

"What?"

"He left right after mum and him…did…you know. And he has never come back since."

"Oh…I'm sorry," he said. I shrugged.

"It's okay."

**CAIUS'S POV**

Never known her father. And he left on the night after her mum and he had sex. That's harsh. Like I can talk! I did the same thing to Bella. I left her after that one night. Now I feel so ashamed. This girl kept bringing back memories of me and my Bella.

I have to see her. At least once when we return back to Italy.

"Caius?" asked James.

I looked up, totally distracted. "Yeah?"

"I think we have a problem," he said nervously.

"What?"

He pointed in front of us. I gasped.

"Holy shit," I breathed.

"Oh my god, you swore. I have never heard you,-"I cut James off.

"You do realize that there are thirty wolves in front of us?"

And there were. Thirty huge werewolves. All behind one supreme wolf. Let's just say HE WAS HUGE!!! About ten times bigger than the one that carried Raven.

"You ready?" I asked James.

"Yep," he said. Ted looked ready.

Raven grasped my arm.

"We can't-," I cut her off.

"Do you know how to contact your mum?"  
"No," I could tell she was lying.

"We're going to die, Raven. So try and call your mum. I'll give you the signal.

"All I do is scream her name," she said. I threw my hand up in the air in desperation.

"Do anything," Then walked back to James and Ted. I gave them both a nod.

Ready?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Now Raven!" I shouted as James, Ted and I growled at the werewolves.

MAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" she screamed so loud that it hurt my ears. The wolves back up a bit, never ceasing their growls.

"RAVEN!!!" someone screamed. I gasped as I saw twelve vampires running towards us. But only one caught my eye. The one in the front, with gorgeous brown hair.

Bella.

**This chapter was SO exciting to write. I was seriously bouncing in my seat of excitement! Yes, Caius and Bella fight side by side in the next chapter, along with their daughter Raven! What I thought was really amusing was when some of you viewers were saying stuff like 'are they going to be together' or 'I hope they do'. Ofcourse Bella and Caius find each other again. And Raven too. Awww it's one big happy family. **

**Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	30. Chapter 26: Fighting side by side

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 26: Fighting side by side**

**BPOV**

Everything happened so quickly. My coven and I were trudging through snow. Then a very familiar voice shouted out, "MAMAAAAAAA!!!!", and then I pounded towards the sound. I ran around a corner and saw so many werewolves.

"RAVEN!!!" I shouted. Then ran up the slope and saw her. The werewolves growled as we ran passed.

I flung her in my arms and sobbed my eyes out. I clung to her, not caring that there's a possibility that we might die in this fight.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I'm so sorry," Raven cried and cried.

I held her tighter.

"It's not your fault," I sobbed. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Bella?" I froze. Raven lifted up her head and frowned.

"You know my mum?" she asked.

I lifted my head off her shoulder and gazed into those red eyes I knew too well. The white hair was floating in the wind. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything but stare at him.

"Caius," then he embraced me. He held me as tight as he could.

"I can't believe it's you," I said, once we brought apart. He and I were crying. Even though tears weren't falling down. Dry crying.

"You're a vampire," Caius said in wonder. "I can't believe it. You've actually gotten even more gorgeous if that is even possible," he hugged me again.

"Mama?" asked Raven I turned towards her and held my hand out. She walked hesitantly to me.

"Raven, this is your father," I said, grinning. She gasped. And so did he. He looked at me.

"Bella, how is that possible. You were a human when-," I cut him off.

"I don't know how it happened, but it did. And now we have a gorgeous daughter," I smiled at her.

She took a step towards Caius. She grabbed a piece of her white hair and looked at it, then looked at his.

"I have your hair and Mama's eyes," she told him.

"You look just like your mother," he said, putting a hand on her cheek.

I cleared my throat.

"Half, half buddy. We made a beautiful girl," I kissed Raven's head. She smiled. Then turned back to Caius.

"Daddy?"

Caius grinned REALLY big. "I can get used to being called that," then embraced her. She cried in his embrace. I hugged them both. They untangled their arms and left me in.

"Okay, one thing is for sure, I am going to kick your butt when we get home, Caius. And you can't run. Secondly, we have a fight that's going to start any moment," Aro said.

"Good to see you too, brother," Caius grinned.

"Uh huh, I see you've met my niece," he ruffled Raven's hair.

"Uncle Aro! I hate it when you do that!" Raven yelled, but laughed.

Caius sighed. "I've seen you for two minutes and now we're going to fight."

I rolled my eyes. 'Raven and I have been practicing our fighting moves," I winked at her.

"Okay, but both of you, stay close to me," then we walked to our family.

"Caius! Where you been, buddy," Felix punched him in the shoulder.

"Here and there," he smirked.

Aro made his way to the front.

"So this is how it's going to be?" he asked the wolf in charge.

Caius squeezed my hand. I looked up at him.

"I love you," then gave me a peck. When he pulled away, I pouted. He chuckled.

"Get a room," teased Raven. I giggled and Caius chuckled.

Aro earned a ferocious growl for the wolf. Aro shrugged.

"Have it your way," he came and stood by Marcus.

"Aro marched me as queen when you left," Caius gaped at her," so I need to be down there. We need to be down there," I indicated to Raven and Caius. He nodded.

He came stood next to Aro, me next to him and Raven next to me.

I looked at my family and smiled. They all looked like they wanted a bit of fighting themselves.

I crouched down and growled. Didyme, Sulpicia and Raven did the same.

Caius gave one deadly growl.

Aro led the fight. He went first then Caius and Marcus, and then the rest of us.

Because of our number, we were able to kill the first ten easily, but them they started to get aggressive. I kicked one's neck, and the body was still instantly.

Alec cut off senses for a couple, and Demetri and Felix killed them in no time.

Sulpicia was fighting a horrible one. It was too strong. Jane caused it pain and Supicia was able to cut its throat. Renata was shielding Aro, Caius and Marcus, as they were first, but still killing some on her own.

Only ten were left. One charged at me. I killed it instantly by cracking its back. However one ran up to Raven. I went to help her but another one charged at me. Demetri helped me finish it off.

I ran to Raven who was struggling. I kicked the wolf on the head, damaging its eye as Raven cut its throat.

"Bella, look out!" screamed Jane. I whipped around. But I was too late. The wolf's head collided with me, sending me off the edge. But I was quick. I grabbed hold of the edge and accidently looked down in horror.

I was seventy storeys away from the ground. I gasped in gasped.

I was dangling off a cliff.

"Mum!" yelled Raven as she battled another one. The wolf that threw me off was stalking me now. I gulped and tried to get back up. I couldn't. Plus it was so slippery. I was having problems just holding on. Not to mention If I did fall I would land in a icing cold river. Not a good thought.

"Bella!" Caius shouted, knocking the wolf towards Aro, so he could kill it.

He knelt down to me, and pulled me half way up. But he didn't hear what was coming right for him. Another one.

"Caius! Behind you," Caius whipped his head around. He looked at me for a second. In that second, I saw sadness and love all mashed up together.

"I'm sorry," then yanked me up and threw me in the snow. Then the werewolf barged into him, and then he fell off the cliff.

"NO!!!" I screamed. I ran at threw wolf and bashed him to death. I looked over the cliff and saw nothing.

"CAIUS!!!"

"DADDY!!!" Raven cried, sitting next to me.

I looked back at the family. They didn't notice. They were all battling the wolf that was in charge. I looked back at Raven.

"Stay here."

"No. I want to come with you," I held my hand up.

"It's too dangerous," then before she could reply, I ran down the slope that led to down there. I wasn't going to jump off the cliff. That's stupid. Even though I'd get there quicker.

I finally made it down there, and stopped at the river's edge.

"CAIUS!!" I shouted. No reply.

I searched the river. Nothing.

There was something floating in the water further down the river …with a black jacket. The same black jacket Caius wore.

"CAIUS!!!" then plunged herself into the water.

**Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	31. Chapter 27: Going home

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 27: Going home**

**BPOV**

I swam as fast as I could towards his body. Not caring that I could probably freeze to death or if a couple of my toes came off. All that mattered was getting Caius out of the water. When I reached him, the look of his face scared the hell out of me.

"Caius. Come on baby, talk to me," I said, holding unto his body. His lips were blue, literally. And his sparkling eyes were dull as if he was already dead.

"I'm…so….c-c-cold," he was shivering so much. I held him closer to my body.

"I'm getting out okay. It's okay. Everything is ok," I said over and over again, while swimming to the edge.

I lifted his body first and hauled myself up. I checked him all over. He's okay, he's okay.

"Bella?" he barely whispered. It was that soft.

"I'm here," I pulled my jacket off and placed it on his chest. I layed my head there too. His icy cold hand touched my head. I looked up.

"I'm freezing," he barely got it out. I stood up.

"ARO!!!" I screamed, falling against his chest against.

"I'm so sorrrrr," he stuttered. I put my finger on his lips.

"Shhh, you're safe now. It wasn't your fault," I played with his hair.

"I love youuuu," he stuttered. I looked down at him. Then brought our lips together.

"I love you too. Always will," I said between kisses.

His shivering started to lessen and his lips started getting their original colour again. He looked up at the sky and smiled softly.

"I missed that jet," I frowned. Huh?

He pointed up. I looked up and smiled.

The Volturi jet was landing up at the cliff. I looked towards Caius.

"We'd better go. Come on, I'll carry you," I jumped up.

"I can run," he said. He had a mischief glint in his eyes. I put my hand s up.

"Caius, no," but it was too late. He threw me over his shoulder and ran up the slope. I was laughing the whole way up.

When he let me down, I saw that he was grinning. I shook my head and kissed on the forehead.

"You're still my sexy vampire," I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He laughed.

"Dad!" Raven launched herself at him, including me since he was embracing me. He held onto both of us.

The Jet landed so close to Aro, that I swear if he was a human he would have peed himself. I laughed my head off. He started jogging to us.

"Caius, my bro. Where'd you go?" he asked.

"I fell off a cliff and into damn cold water. But it's okay. My wife saved me," he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hold up, big boy. We aren't exactly married," I said.

"Yet," he replied.

Aro laughed. "Well we can decide when the wedding is later. First we gotta get home."

I nodded. "Plus, you must be freezing," I poked Caius. I kissed me and Raven on our cheek. I looked at Raven and winked. I kissed one cheek and Raven the other.

"Awww, my girls," said Caius. I laughed.

My family and I boarded the plane and didn't look back.

No need to.

I was completely in bliss. I had Caius back and my Raven. And my whole family survived. That's another reason I'm so happy.

"I love you, Bella," Caius said. I looked into his eyes.

I sighed dramatically. "Well I suppose we're going to be sharing room now. The horror," I said dramatically.

He laughed. "You should be a drama teacher."  
"Or I could be your wife and Raven's mum," I said. He held me tighter.

"That's all I ask for," then kissed me.

**Just one more chapter to go now. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Thank you so much for your reviews!!!**

**Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	32. Chapter 28: A happy ending

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**Thank you everybody for all your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 28: A happy ending **

**CAIUS'S POV**

**15 YEARS LATER**

"And then Grandpa fell off the cliff," I told Mya. She giggled.

"Grandpa did a funny," she giggled. I laughed.

"Yes I did," I winked at her. Her eyes widened.

"Then what?"

"Then Granny saved me," someone hit me on the head. Mya started another giggle fit. I looked up and saw my beautiful wife.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," she glared at me, playfully.

"It's Nana, silly," giggled Mya.

I smiled at her. Then looked back at Bella.

"She gets it from your side of the family," I teased.

"At least she's not 100% serious," Bella shot back.

"Hey! I'm not that serious," I turned my back at her.

She sat down next to me, letting Mya play with her fingers.

"Ofcourse not," she rolled her eyes.

I put an arm around her and leaned against me.

"We have the perfect life," She whispered. I smirked.

"And we're not even old. It feels good to be a grandpa without wrinkles. And bad back pains and-," she interrupted me.

"I think I get it. Jeesh," I smiled, snuggling up to her.

"LEO!!!" screamed Mya. Bella shot up immediately.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked Mya.

"He stole my Hannah Montana movie," she growl, getting ready to charge at my grandson. I laughed. But not at Mya. But at what Leo was doing.

Leo's singing:

**You get the limo out front (ohohoh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers**

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds  
He shook his butt at the bit. Don't know why though**  
The best of both worlds**

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows [nobody knows]

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be

Best... best... yeah the best of both  
Best... best... you got the best of both  
Best... best... c'mon the best of both

Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
Woo!  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together... oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds

He ended the song, doing an electric guitar pose. We all applauded. And laughed our head of. Leo bowed  
"Thank you, thank you," he said.

"Oh god, was that my son?" Raven asked, coming up behind me.

"Yes," Bella and Raven burst into giggles.

Ben, Raven's husband, came behind her.

"Leo try something more manly, like this. You know this song, right?" he asked. Leo nodded and took the piece of paper Ben was carrying. He cleared his throat.  
"Mya, I need your help on this one," Mya came next to him and giggle once she read the title. I raised my eyebrow at Ben. He just smiled back.

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!" Mya screamed.

"Whoo!!!!!!!!!" Raven encouraged.

**Leo: Hi Barbie  
Mya: Hi Ken!  
Leo: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Mya: Sure Ken!  
Leo: Jump In...**

Mya: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Mya: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Mya: I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
Leo: You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
Mya: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Mya: (uu-oooh-u)

Mya: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u)

Mya: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Leo: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
Mya: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u)

Mya: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Mya: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u)

Mya: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Leo: Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Mya: Oh, I love you Ken!

Then Mya hugged Leo.

Then Leo faced Ben with utter seriousness.

"That was torture," he said, his lip trembling.

"I'm sorry, son," Ben was having a hard time not laughing.

Well we all were actually.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WIKED!!!" someone shouted from behind us. I laughed when I saw who it was.

Aro. Ofcourse.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked.

He nodded like a two year old.

"Keep singing!" he said.

"He's had sugar, didn't1 ` he?" teased Raven.

"Nah, just too much blood," said Ben.

"WAY too much blood," said my Bella.

After that the rest of the family sat down to. Enjoying the moment as Mya and Leo sang their favorite songs. I tapped Bella lightly on the shoulder.

"Come with me," I got up, pulling Bella with me.

"Where you two going?" Sulpicia asked.

"For walk," I said. She shook her head.

We walked for a bit, and then stopped at pound further away. We sat down next to each other.

"I'm so glad Raven found a husband. A nice one too," she said. I nodded.

"And our grand children are angels," I smiled. She nodded.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I asked, pulling her into my arms once again.

"I'm just sad that I can't have any more children," she smiled sadly up at me.

I layed my head against hers.

"I'm sorry."

'It's not your fault. In lots of ways, I'm glad that I'm a vampire. I'll never age. Never have wrinkles," she sighed happily.

"Do you want to adopt?" I asked. She started up at me.

"No. And besides, I be terribly sad when it dies," she snuggled closer to me.

"We could change it. Turn it into a vampire."

"I just wouldn't be the same. When you weren't there all those years ago, Raven kept me together. Because she was mine. My child. And it will always be like that. If we adopted, it would always be Raven before the child. That would create intense jealousy," she said. I nodded in agreement.

"It's funny that I never noticed that Victoria was James's mate. I mean, when I first saw him and he explained everything about her to me. I never expected it to be her," I said.

"At least they're happy now. They promised to keep in touch. And they were at our wedding too. And Raven's and Ben's." Yeah, I know.

"And all the werewolves are defeated," she added.

"Well, you never know," I said. She sat up and looked into my eyes.

"Hey, we have all eternity to look for more. Right now, I want to think about us," She kissed me softly, then pulled back. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I want to go on a holiday. Surf big waves. Explore volcanos," I knew she was hinting me.

"You want to look at Hawaii's volcanos? What if they explode?"

"You'll save me," she moved closer.

"And if you fall off your surf board and fall into a huge wave," I smiled widely.

"You'll keep me steady," her lips were almost touching mine now.

"What if-," she interrupted me.

"You talk too much," then kissed me full on the lips.

I chuckled against her lips.

"Get a room!" shouted Didyme.

I laughed.

"Way to go sis!" I shouted back at her.

"Just as I was getting some action, Didyme!" Bella yelled, but laughed.

"We'd better get back to them," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," she helped me up.

Then we walked hand in hand towards our family.

"I love you, Caius," she said.

"I love you too, Bella," then wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you two too!" shouted Raven. I laughed.

"How could I forget?"

"Don't worry about forgetting, Daddy. I'll remind you ever day," then she embraced us. Mya and Leo joined in. Then the rest of them.

Once we all parted and headed back into the castle, Bella yanked me back to her.

"Hawaii?" she asked, happiness glittering in her eyes. I bit my lip, playfully.

"Maybe," then ran back in the house.

"Caius! Get your butt here right now!" I could hear her running after me. Before I knew it, she pounced on me, making both of us fall to the ground, laughing.

"Hawaii," I finalized.

"You mean it?"

"Yes," then she kissed me again.

"Come on. Let's go to our room," she had a mischief expression.

"I couldn't agree more," then we were off. Tripping each other like we were kids. Having the time of our life.

And Bella was right. Our life was perfect. As perfect ass it could be. And I never want it to change.

I have a family, including my brothers and sisters. And I had a daughter and a son in law with two gorgeous half vampire- half human grandchildren. And I had Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella. Seriously, eternity with my family is all I've ever wanted.

And now that I have it, I'm in complete bliss.

**THE END**

**A/N: First of all, I wanted to congratulate all of my viewers in doing an excellent job in reviewing. And guiding me through my story. I also wanted to say that even though I'm going to be writing more stories, I feel like crying. I have no idea why. I guess it's sad that I have to end my story. I could make it go on forever.**

**Also if it might be a bit confusing, especially this chapter, when they return to Volterra, a couple of years later Raven found a mate, Ben. He is also a vampire. They were able to have kids because Raven is still part human. Just like Renesmee. So she was able to have Mya and Leo. **

**Last thing I wanted to say was thank for all the reviewers. You guys have been excellent and I'm really proud of all of you. If you want to find out what everyone looks like, just go to my profile and seee them.**

**THANK VEIWERS!!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**VYRA 4EVA,**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Just one more chapter to go now. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Thank you so much for your reviews!!!**

**Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Vyra 4eva :) **

**Xoxo **


	33. My new pen name

**A/N: Hi readers! Just wanted to inform all of you that I changed my Pen name but I'm still the same author. I also wanted everyone to know that one of my previous story 'Look at Me Now' has been deleted by someone. I think my little brother did it. GRRRRRR. Anyway, I'll try to get it back up again. Somehow.**

**I'm also writing up a couple of stories for the House of Night series if any one liked those books and I'm currently writing one for Dark Visions too.**

**I know I've said this SOOO many times but thank you everyone for your reviewers. I really do appreciate them.**

**Hope everyone enjoys their Christmas holidays.**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**My pen name is now littlewerepire7 **

**Luv you all!**

**Littlewerepire7**


End file.
